Stolen
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: Edward left in New Moon only to return six months later. The only thing is, Bella's missing.
1. Returning

**Hey Guys,**

 **As it's now December, I wanted treat you all to a new story. I started writing this two years ago and completely forgot about it. I'll be posting a new chapter every Saturday.**

 **Hope you enjoy it,**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Stolen**

 **Edward left in New Moon only to return six months later. The only thing is, Bella's missing.**

Returning

 _Edward's POV_

I couldn't believe that I left. How could I ever think this would work? I'd left my other half behind only killing myself in the process. She's my world; my every breath; the reason I walk this earth. Leaving her was the worst decision of my life. I'd lied to her in the worst way possible. I'd told her I didn't love her; I didn't care about her; that she was just a toy to occupy my time with. My only hope was that she hadn't listened to me; that she hadn't moved on. If she hasn't moved on, then I can only imagine the pain I've caused her. However, if she has moved on then I'll have to respect her choice and hope she will let me at least be a friend. I missed her beautiful, deep brown eyes that I'd get lost in every time I looked at her. She didn't understand how much she dazzled me. She'd complain to me about the way I dazzled her, but she was the one dazzling me. Her smile; god her smile could freeze me to the spot. The way she would look at me entranced me to no end. And there's her silky hair that smelt of strawberries. I loved to run my fingers through it as she slept and whispered my name. The way the wind blew through it, pushing her mouth-watering scent to me. When she first came into Biology all that time ago I thought she was a demon come to destroy me because of her smell. There were many times I'd gotten close to tasting her blood but stopped myself. I couldn't lose her. Then when James bit her, I nearly lost it. I wanted to rip his head of myself but had to help Bella. She needed me in that moment and I wasn't going to leave her. When Carlisle told me I had to suck the venom out myself, I actually considered letting it change her. It was the first time I had thought about her being one of us. At that moment I couldn't let it happen. She was too young and had so much of her life left to live. It took everything I had to stop after I tasted her blood. I watched as the light started to fade from her eyes as I drained the very essence of life from her veins. It was when I heard the beat of her heart falter that I managed to stop. I never wanted to hear her heart beat anything but a steady rhythm. Her heart not only kept her alive but me as well. When I made my family leave I realised just how much I needed Bella in my life. I knew before that I needed her but never quite how much. The last six months had been hell to say the least. I had stayed with my family for two weeks in Alaska before going to hunt Victoria. It wasn't until a week ago that I gave in. For now. I sat around for the past week trying to decide what I was going to do next. After a long war with myself I started to run. I knew where I was going, and my mind didn't fight it.

I didn't have anything on me other than a phone and what clothes I had been wearing the last few months. I didn't think about it. My legs carried me through several forests, but I was forced to wait during the day when I had to pass through any cities or towns. It took only four days before I saw the one sign I had been waiting to see.

'Welcome to Forks'

Not realising where exactly I was going, I finally stopped and looked up. I was hidden in the forest behind Bella's house. Taking one step forwards, I left the edge of the forest and continued until I got to the middle of the yard. I could only hear one heart beat from inside the house. It wasn't my Bella.

My Bella. She isn't my Bella anymore.

The clouded thoughts of Charlie were indistinguishable. I'd always had problems with reading his thoughts, but it was never this bad. From what I could understand his every thought was occupied with something. I couldn't determine what it was though. Looking down at myself, I noticed my clothes for the first time in a long time. I quickly turned and ran back into the forest. As soon as I got home, I ran to my room and jumped in the shower. I didn't stay there long before throwing on some clean clothes. I'd never felt cleaner in my life. Not knowing when Bella would get home, I ran around the house pulling the sheets off from the furniture. After twenty minutes I couldn't wait any longer. I ran off to the Swan home. Charlie was still the only one in the house.

Climbing the tree to Bella's room, I sat and waited. Charlie's thoughts never became any clearer as he moved around the house. Several times he'd open the door to Bella's room and look around before moving back down to the living room. Every time he'd do that, his thoughts would become more clouded than before.

I sat for three days waiting for my Bella to come home to her father. She didn't. Charlie gave nothing away in his thoughts as to where she was and with each day his thoughts would become more and more clouded. Maybe I had missed her, and she had moved to Florida to be with her mom. The pain in my heart grew as I thought about not being able to see my Bella again. With her in Florida, it would be too sunny for me to get close enough to her without being seen. Throughout the three days Charlie would leave early in the mornings for work and not come home till the late hours of the evening. He'd get around three hours sleep before sitting in the kitchen or living room until he had to go to work. Bella never showed up and I was getting worried. Would she ever turn up? There was only one way to find out.


	2. Disapperance

**Disappearance**

After changing for the first time in four days, I climbed into my Volvo that had been left behind. It still smelt like Bella and I couldn't stand to take it with me when we left. There were too many bad memories.

The drive through Forks was one of familiarity as I turned the same corners as I had done six months previously. The whole town was quieter than usual considering it was a Friday night. It seemed to take forever to get through the town before I reached the Swan's. Switching off the engine, I sat for a while trying to pick out anything from Charlie's thoughts, but got nothing. I don't know how long it was that I sat there; eventually, I climbed out and made my way to the front door. I tried making my footsteps loud to alert Charlie of my presence, but he was distracted. Knocking loudly, I stood back and waited. Charlie's footsteps were quick as he ran to the door and flung it open. He didn't say anything as he stared at me. His thoughts still gave nothing away. When he realised that I was really there his stares turned into glares.

"Chief Swan, can I talk to Bella please?"

My words broke through the cloud in his mind for a moment.

 _'_ _He doesn't know?'_

His grip on the door faltered as his breathing changed.

"Um… Bella's not here."

His thoughts where covered by that mist again before I could catch anything else.

"Do you know when she will be home?"

"You really don't know, do you Edward?"

"Know what Chief?"

"Bella was kidnapped."

I couldn't move. My muscles froze up as my eyes got darker.

"She's missing Edward."

My head jerked as if Charlie had just hit me. My legs carried me to my car before they gave out and I pulled them up to my chest. Sobbing hysterically, I leaned against the tyre of my Volvo, not aware of anything around me. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or days before I finally stopped. My Bella was gone. I left to protect her; to give her a life. She didn't get that. Bella's always said how she attracts danger. I believed that but didn't think it was this bad. She'd tell me how she had never fit in being human; that she never got on with people. I'd left her once before and I knew I'd never do that again. She needed my help now more ever. This was Bella though. Daughter of the Chief of Police. I couldn't just run off and track Bella down and turn up with her in a few days. I'd become a suspect. No, I had to do this the police way.

I stood up and walked back to the front door. Charlie had closed it and had gotten a beer. He was standing in the kitchen, no doubt expecting me to come back. I knocked on the door quickly and waited. A loud sigh came from Charlie as he came to the door again. He went to say something, but I spoke first.

"I want to help with the investigation Chief."

He didn't seem surprised as he took a step back.

"Come in Edward."

I followed him as he led me into the kitchen. The table was covered with files, newspapers and bits of paper.

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

He sat down behind all the paper and moved them about slightly.

"Why are you here Edward? You left."

"I came to see Bella."

"You left her Edward."

He glared at me again as I sat opposite him.

"I had to Chief. Long distance relationships aren't fair. They never work long enough. I didn't want Bella to have wait until we could be together. I wanted her to move on with her life and forget about me. To live properly."

"Why did you come back?"

"I miss her. I can't be away from her anymore."

"Are the rest of your family coming back?"

"I don't think so. They don't know I'm here."

"They'll notice your missing."

"I haven't exactly been at home Chief. I left two weeks after we moved."

"Where did you go?"

"South America. I… Uh… I couldn't be around them. They reminded me off Bella too much. What about Bella? When did she go missing?"

Charlie moved some of the papers around before he picked it up.

"Three months ago tomorrow. We haven't gotten very far."

"Can I help though? I'll do anything. I just want to help find Bella."

"Are you going to school?"

"No. Not yet at least. I have books that Carlisle and Esme got me when we left. They knew I didn't want to go to school and agreed to home-school me. I home-schooled myself instead though."

"If you come down to the station tomorrow morning at eight I will find you something to do."

"Thank you Chief."

"Go home and rest Edward. You look like you haven't gotten enough sleep recently. Tell your parents where you are."

"You get some sleep too Chief."

He grunted and shifted the papers around again. I stood and made my way to the door. Just before he closed the door over behind me he spoke.

"We will find her Edward. I won't give up till we do."

"I won't either Charlie."

As I made my way to my Volvo, I heard Charlie close the door over behind me. His thoughts cleared once again.

'We'll find you Bells. Hang on.'

I thought exactly the same thing as him. I'd find her if it was the last thing I'd do. I would do anything that I will be asked to do and listen out to what they're saying and work on it when I get home. I'd figure out where she is and lead Charlie in that direction. I wasn't going to let Bella down again.

 **What They Know**

I spent the evening and next morning hunting before lying on my couch, trying to sort everything out. I didn't understand why anyone would kidnap someone in such a small town. It would gain a lot of attention compared to a larger town or city. As soon as it hit seven o'clock, I jumped in the shower and dressed before climbing into my Volvo. I hadn't called the others. I didn't want them to know where I was just yet. I didn't want to worry them about Bella.

At eight on the dot, I pulled into the station and made my way inside. There was a massive mess when I walked in. All six of the Forks Officers were there, looking through piles of papers or on computers. There were also two others, a woman and a man. From their thoughts they were FBI Agents from Seattle. I was surprised that there was only eight people working on this case. I thought Charlie would have gotten all Officers in Port Angeles and Seattle working on this.

No one had noticed me as I listened to what they were talking about.

"Gary, what about this? If you take the first letter of each word in the first sentence it spells New York."

"I see that Dave, but we've got three other places. We can't know which one she's in and it doesn't specify where."

I looked into their minds to read what they were looking at.

"What if you take the last letter of the first sentence and the first letters of the last sentence? Mix them round and you get 'Not that far from you.' Maybe it's not an exact place you're looking for but a clue. Whoever wrote this is trying to confuse you."

Everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"Dave is he right?"

Charlie looked at me as he spoke to Dave.

"Give me a minute Chief."

I watched hopefully as he went through the letters I'd said.

"He's right Chief. We've been going about this the wrong way."

The hope on everyone's faces brightened the room as they all turned back to their work. Both of the FBI Agents came over to me.

"Good work. And who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"The Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah that's me."

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday."

"Where's your family?"

"They're still in LA. They don't exactly know I'm here."

"Well since you are here, I think we could use someone like you. We've all been trying to figure out that letter for three months. I'm Francesca by the way. FBI. This is Matt."

"It's good we have some FBI on the case. Why did you come and help?"

"Matt and I, our daughter was taken four years ago. She was found after a month, but we still went through hell trying to find her. We know what Charlie's going through and it's been three months now."

"I'm sorry about your daughter."

"It's okay. She's fourteen now and is staying with my parents. We've been back to visit twice since we first got here but I hope we can wrap this up soon. There just doesn't seem to be enough space to do everything at once here."

"Why don't you move it all to my house? It's big and it's only me at the moment."

"It's a good offer. I'll speak to Charlie and see how he feels. Thank you, Edward."

"If it means we'll find Bella sooner then I'll do anything."

"Why did you leave?"

I flinched at the reminder of me causing this. I wasn't there to protect her.

"My dad got a job offer in LA. He couldn't turn it down and I didn't want him to miss this opportunity so went along with it. There wasn't much I could do."

"Why come back then? Why after six months?"

"I miss her. I love her and need her in my life."

"We'll find her soon."

We both looked round the small, busy room to see the others in deep concentration.

"Can you show me what you know already? I want to help."

"Okay. Come on."

She led me over to a large pin board with a large map of Washington on one part and North America on the other. There were lots of pictures on top with lines of string joining with the map.

"We've narrowed it down to two suspects; Mark Johnson and Damien Raidner. We're not sure which one took her but there is a chance of them working together; not much chance but a chance none the less. You see Mark Johnson takes women. It's never men or children but women. Damien is the opposite, he only takes men. Men with power and he's the one who writes the letters with the codes. No one's been able to decode them before, I guess not before you. Anyone who's read them decodes places. Cities or towns, even if they are hundreds of miles away. One of the codes has always given the whereabouts of the victim. The only thing is we don't know if Mark has taken this method and used it himself."

She pointed a photocopy of the letter out to me that was in the middle of the board with four strings coming off it.

"So, how do we figure it out? Which place is it? Why do they do this?"

"Well, we have to go through each piece of evidence and analyse it carefully. Hopefully, we can find another clue somewhere in all of this."

She gestured to the whole board as she looked at the note.

"If this is Mark though, we should receive videos at some point. Normally, they start after three months. Depending on when, we don't know. We just have to wait."

"What do the videos contain?"

"Them torturing the prisoners."

The unneeded breath left me as my eyes went to her worried face.

"What?"

"Mark Johnson, he takes women that are linked to people he knows. I don't know why he would take Bella because we don't know anyone who knows Mark. He'll attach his prisoners to a metal table and send an electric current through them as he asks questions. Most women wouldn't tell him anything until about the third video. They are filmed every Monday and Friday until Mark got the answers he's looking for."

"Would he hurt them on the other days?"

"We don't know. No one's escaped him and lived. We will get Bella though. No one will give up until we do."

"What if we can't find her?"

"You can't think like that Edward. We won't give up."

"I know. What else is there?"

My thoughts had started spinning and I needed something to think about; to distract me in a way.

"We know Bella was taken from her room. There had been a struggle and things had gone everywhere. I think Bella was trying to tell us something because there seems to be a pattern with what's been knocked over. At first when you look at it all, there seems to be a mess, but I can't help but think she was leaving a message. We know that she knows who both Mark and Damien are because they have both actually been in the papers in the last year. If you want, you can look over the pictures of her room and see if you can figure anything out."

"Okay. What is it I'm looking for?"

"You knew Bella well. See if you can make a link between anything you can see."

"Will do."

She turned around and grabbed a large folder filled with papers. Dumping them into my arms, she pointed me to a corner of the room where I sat on the floor.


	3. Evidence

**Evidence**

Opening the file, I saw a picture of Bella's room from the door. Her window was half broken, the glass not on the inside so it was broken from inside. Several things had been knocked to the floor, but others were still neatly laid in their place. Her comforter was thrown on the floor as if she had been lying in bed and pulled out. The wardrobe door was open and some of her clothes were on the floor.

I moved the picture to the side and placed it on the floor. The next couple of pictures were off articles of clothing, books, pens, bits of paper and other unessential things. Each picture was off individual items with numbered cones next to them. I lay the pictures out around the main one and came to pictures I hoped wouldn't be there.

There was a small puddle of blood. I knew it was Bella's. There was no way she would have made Mark Johnson or Damien Raidner bleed. It wasn't a large amount, but it was there. It was below the broken window; no doubt she had been cut against the window. The next picture was outside, below the window. There was more blood. The picture showed the broken glass from her bedroom window on the floor covered in blood; Bella's blood. I can only assume that she had been thrown out the window.

Once I had laid out all the pictures of the glass, window and blood in front of me, there was about twenty pictures in front of me. I grabbed a pad of paper from a cluttered desk and started to write out each of the items. I made connections that never joined up with all the items in front of me. Every time I'd come to a dead end, I'd screw the bits of paper up and throw them into the corner. I wasn't getting anywhere and by the thoughts of everyone else, they weren't either.

"Edward, why don't you come for some lunch? Take a break and start again."

"No. I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat Edward."

"Francesca, I'm fine. Just go eat something. I'll get something later. I need to figure this out."

"Okay."

She left the room after the other officers, leaving Charlie and I in the room.

"We will find her Edward. I'm not giving up on her."

"Neither will I Chief."

"So Francesca said you offered your house."

I looked up at him to see him deep in thought. I couldn't read his mind though.

"Yeah. There's more space and I can cook lunch and dinner for those working long hours. I just want to help."

"I'd like to take your offer. It would be good to have some more space. Maybe we'd get somewhere without a mess everywhere."

"Whenever you're ready to move everything let me know and I'll help take some things across."

"Shall we start after lunch then? I think everyone needs a break for once. It's been three months and it's only going to become more difficult."

"That's fine with me Chief."

"You haven't told your family yet have you Edward?"

I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair.

"No. I don't want them to worry I guess. If I tell them then they'll come back and get in the way. I will tell them soon. Just not yet. I can't."

"Make sure you tell them soon. At least tell them where you are."

I just nodded to him, not wanting to make any promises.

"I'm going to grab some lunch then. You can join us any time."

"Thanks Chief."

He headed to the door but stopped when I called him.

"I know you don't like me Chief but if Bella will have me back, I'm going to be with her."

"She needs you Edward. It's not that I hate you, I'm angry that you left, but it's more I hate that my daughter is becoming a woman. I still see her as my baby girl. I was never in her life very much and didn't get to see her growing. When we'd meet for two weeks a year I'd still see her as the baby Renee and I brought home eighteen years ago. You'll understand one day Edward."

"I doubt I will."

I whispered under my breath, so he couldn't hear me. No more words were exchanged between us as he left the room. I was left to the pictures once again. I wasn't keeping track of the time or what the others were doing in the next room. My mind span with all the different codes and hidden messages my brain concocted. My way of thinking was the same with each code I'd create. I was trying to put myself in the shoes of someone in distress. It wasn't working very well. With the thought of my Bella suffering at the hands of a monster drove me on. I then realised where I was going wrong.

"Bella."

This is Bella we're looking for, not some ordinary person. She's intelligent; there would be an obvious meaning to the items. Changing my way of thinking, I worked through each item and created different words based on them. I was getting somewhere. I'd tried creating connotations with the bits of clothes, the books, papers and pens. None of them gave me any clues.

I finally got something. Something I could have been imagining, but it was there. I could have over analysed it and created something out of nothing, but it was there, and it could mean something.

Standing, I pushed the door open to where the Officers were sitting.

"What's wrong Edward?"

I suddenly realised my face held a mix of shock and fear.

"I found something."

They all stood up, their chairs scraping against the floor.

"What have you found?"

"Um… the things in Bella's room on the floor. I've found a message within them."

"What does it say?"

"Edward Help Me."

"Where did you get that from?"

"Translate the items into Spanish and take the first letter of each word and you get 'Edward Help Me'. There's something else. The three books. One: Sense and Sensibility. One of Bella's favourite books. Edward is one of the main characters. Two: Evermore. A book I bought Bella. The main character is called Damen. I'm assuming that means she knew Damien was involved. Three: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. A book that Bella's mom bought her for her thirteenth birthday. The Author Mark Twain. Mark Johnson is working with Damien Raidner."

They just stared at me, not saying anything. I didn't know what to do. My Bella was being held captive by two of the worst men alive and I had no clue where she was. I couldn't save her like I normally do. I wouldn't give up though. Never. If it meant waiting five years to find her, I would.


	4. House

**House**

After what I had said sank in, everyone got back to work their work and started packing it all up. They all seemed to think it would be good to move to my house. There was more space, so each section of the investigation had a space of their own. I mainly offered the space so that I could continue to work through it all at night. I wasn't going to waste any time in the search for Bella.

"This is the last box Edward."

"Okay."

Charlie pushed the box into the back of my Volvo before laying his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her Edward. Alive."

"What if we don't though Chief? I can't lose her again."

"I can't think like that way Edward and neither can you. You've been here for five hours and we've got further than we have in three months. I'm glad you came back."

"Thanks Chief. I just want to help bring Bella home."

"So do I Edward, so do I."

He nodded his head as he thought about something and went over to his police car. I climbed into my Volvo and switched the engine on. I led the procession of Police cars through Forks at a speed below the speed limit before pulling onto my driveway. I sped up slightly whilst going through the trees making sure the others all turned onto the driveway. Once I pulled into the garage, I heard the stunned thoughts of the Police Officers and FBI Agents as they parked out front. All their thoughts held shock as they looked up at it.

I grabbed two boxes and carried them through the front door. That seemed to snap the others out of their daze. They all picked up boxes and brought them into the house after me.

"This house is amazing Edward."

"My mom designed it. She works as an interior designer from time to time. When she starts a project she won't stop until it's complete. She's designed a lot of houses, but this is her favourite. I guess it's my favourite too."

"It's beautiful. And big."

"When you have two brothers and two sisters you need the space. Especially when your sisters demand big closets."

"I can imagine."

I just nodded to her before setting the boxes down.

"You can decide what goes where, but the dining room is just through there and you can move the furniture wherever you need to."

"Thanks Edward. This will help a lot."

"If it means we'll find Bella sooner then I'm more than happy to help with anything at all."

"Well, when everything has been brought in, I'll find you a box and if you can go through it and find any clues it would help. You're good at this and we don't have anyone good enough to figure these things out. Gary's working with Tom on a lead we had. Christian is looking into a report from the Police in Port Angeles that we got a month back. Charlie's working with Matt on the computers, trying to trace where Johnson or Raidner are. I was working on Bella's room but I'm going to contact some Agents in Seattle and get them to investigate if they are anywhere in the State of Washington. Joseph and Scott are staying at the station because they are going to be the only ones acting as the Police in Forks for now. They'll work on what they can when they have time. For now we can only get on with it and hope for the best."

"I know."

It took fifteen minutes to get all the boxes out of the car and in order. Whilst the others all got back to work, Francesca started setting up the board again, but this time bigger. She also included what I had found. When I saw her put the picture of her room I'd been looking at up on the board I felt a sense of pride. I came back to be with my Bella and realised I'd left her unprotected from her world. Instead of running away again, I stayed and did what I could do to help. My work was paying off. I was helping with the investigation that would inevitably determine my life.

The house was quiet as everyone worked through the files, occasionally placing something on the board. I blocked out all thoughts around me as I focused on a file of notes and pictures. There wasn't much I could do because none of it made much sense. The hours disappeared as everyone was drawn in to the work at hand only speaking quietly. It was just Matt, Charlie and I in the living room, whilst the others were in the dining room. I hadn't said a thing for a long time when my phone rang.

"Alice."

"Are you coming home soon Edward?"

"No Alice."

"Please Edward. I know it's hard, but we want to help you."

"I said no Alice. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on Edward. Please just come home."

"I can't Alice and tell Jasper to stop tracking me or I'll hang up."

"Fine. He's stopped. At least tell us what you're doing or how you're doing. Esme is falling apart Edward. She loves you."

"And I love her too. As for how I'm doing, I don't know. I'm alright though Alice. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"I can't see you though Edward. You disappeared."

"It's okay Alice. I promise. Trust me. You know you can."

"Okay. Come home soon though. Even if it's for a few days."

"Not now Alice."

"At least think about it. For me?"

"I'll think about it then. I've got to go."

"Bye."

I hung up without replying and just went straight back to work, not paying attention to Charlie and Matt's inquisitive stares. By the end of the day no one had gotten any further in the investigation and they all left to get what little sleep they could before starting all over again the next day. It was frustrating not getting anywhere but part of the job. Bella would have to live another day being held prisoner by Mark and Damien. The only thing that kept me going was the knowledge of her still being alive. I could tell she was. It was in my heart. The minutes she dies I will know. I'll feel it in my heart.

Charlie was the last to leave after I assured him he could come back at any time he wanted to. He didn't want to stop the search for Bella, but he couldn't take any more work. I waited until he had disappeared before going back to the work.


	5. Video

**Video**

It had been a week since I started helping with the investigation. There were new leads, but nothing was determined. I worked as long as I good whilst pretending to be human with others around. I took it in turns with Francesca to cook meals, including breakfast, lunch and dinners. She had left me to it at first but when she found me sitting on the floor, sobbing, she asked me why. It was because of Bella. She was the one that taught me to cook at first. Once I'd met her, I got Esme to teach me as well. The cooking just brought back really good memories of when I'd help Bella cook.

Everyone was working hard after a quick lunch break. The tension in the air was thick as we all worked quietly. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping coming from Charlie's computer. I watched through Matt's mind, Charlie's not clear to read, to see a video feed from an unknown source. I quickly sat next to Charlie on the couch as the others all gathered around.

"What's going on Chief?"

"I don't know. I think someone's hacked me."

"Do you think it's Johnson or Raidner?"

"I really hope not."

We all waited a few more minutes until an image came up. It was of Bella. She was strapped to a table, her breathing laboured. A deep voice sounded from the dark room.

"I've got something of yours Chief Swan."

There was a dark chuckle as the camera zoomed into Bella. Her eyes were wide open, dirt covered her body and she was wearing what looked to be a black top but once was a light blue colour with navy blue shorts. I didn't want to see her that way, but I couldn't look away. My Bella. My beautiful Bella was hurt but alive. It was all I had hoped for.

"I know that you know that Raidner and I are working together. I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out. Your darling daughter is actually very disappointed that it took so long. I think she rather enjoys being with us. She's not like any woman I've ever encountered before. Damien has taken a liking to her. He never did see the good side of woman; until your daughter. He believes all of them are like her. He's so naïve. I too used to be naïve. Of course you know that don't you Chief. Whilst you sit at home, all warm and cosy, there are people not as fortunate as you. Do you remember when you took my step-daughter from me? Took my fiancé? I thought I'd do the same to you. Your wife has already abandoned you so why not your daughter. She's so beautiful by the way. Feisty too. She is the first challenge I have had."

"Shut up."

Bella's voice was weak and barely recognisable, but we all heard it. Another dark laugh came from the other end and it echoed slightly.

"You are though Bella. You haven't broken. I was surprised that you haven't broken yet. I thought it would be so easy. I listened to you screaming in your sleep night after night before taking you. You left your window open. Such a simple mistake for the Police Chief's daughter. Why Miss Bella, did you leave your window unlocked?"

No reply came from Bella as she glared just above the camera.

"Are you going to answer me Bella? You know what will happen if you don't answer me. Now tell me why you left your window unlocked."

Johnson's voice was sickeningly sweet as he moved round to Bella. It was the first time we saw him, and he looked like he was enjoying himself. He crouched down, so he was level with Bella's head and ran his hand through her hair.

"Are you going to give me an answer Bella?"

She jerked her head away from him and glared at the ceiling. Johnson saw he wasn't getting an answer so stood up. He bent over and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm sorry Miss Bella. You know the rules."

Moving away from the table he sat back on a chair and picked up a small box.

"Chief, you know that the rules have to be followed, don't you? Maybe you should have taught your daughter better."

He was looking straight at the camera as he spoke but shifted his gaze to Bella afterwards.

"I'll give you one last chance Bella."

When she didn't answer, he smiled sadly and pressed a button. Bella automatically stiffened as she bit down on her lip. She didn't make a sound. Her body was bound to the table, preventing her movement but you could see her hands and feet twitching uncontrollably. Johnson must have switched the machine off because she collapsed onto the table, her lip free from her teeth.

"See Chief. She doesn't scream. Not once in the last week have me or Damien made her scream. It seems she has been broken already by another. You knew that of course. That's why she screams in her sleep isn't it? Someone had already broken her. That's one thing that you know, and I don't. At first I thought this would be a fun game that I would control but it seems I miss calculated a few things."

He stood over Bella and held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Let go of me."

"Tell me who Edward is."

I gasped. My mind froze as his words played over and over again in my head. I watched as a tear escaped Bella's eye and ran down her cheek.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

She tried to shake his hands off her face, but it didn't work. He just held her tighter.

"Shhhh Bella. Just tell me who he is. Was he a brother? A friend? A boyfriend. He was a boyfriend wasn't he Bella? I can see it in your eyes. He hurt you didn't he Bella? He hurt you so much. That's why you scream his name when you sleep. You're scared he will hurt you again. Aren't you Bella? You're scared he'll find you and break you all over again. Answer me Bella."

"No."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she held her eyes closed.

"Tell me how he hurt you. Tell your father what he did. He'd love to know, I'm sure."

"He didn't do anything."

"But he did, didn't he? That's why you don't scream. You've already got used to the pain."

"He didn't do anything."

"Why do you defend him Bella? He's hurt you. Tell Charlie how much you hate him."

"No."

"Why?"

He turned the electricity on again and she bit her lip again. The pain on her face was obvious. By now I was sitting in the corner of the room, curled up and sobbing into my knees.

"Why won't you tell me Bella?"

She didn't reply as her tears started to run down her cheeks again. I wanted to scoop her up into my arms and stop the tears. I wanted to hold her to me and give myself the reassurance I needed that she will be alright. I wanted to kiss her and tell her I love her.

"You've seen your daughter Chief Swan. She's alive for now. I'll contact you soon."

Suddenly, the video cut out leaving only my sobbing filling the room. I wasn't aware of how long I sat there but I remember Francesca sitting next to me and pulling me to her.

Seeing my Bella like that was worse than when I saw her at the Dance Studio with James. There was no way of me getting to her until we find out where she is. She was in pain and not just because of Johnson and Raidner. I'd hurt her more than anyone could ever hurt her. If I hadn't left she wouldn't scream in her sleep; she wouldn't be missing; she wouldn't be in pain; she would be in my arms as I cared for her. I wanted to cradle her in my arms and never let go.

When I finished my sobbing, I leaned against the wall.

"It's okay Edward. We'll find her soon."

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not Edward. You couldn't do anything to stop this."

"But I left. I broke her. I wasn't there when she needed me."

"There are times when you can't be with the person you love and have to leave them. No matter how much you want to change the past you can't. You have to learn and move on. All we can do now is keep working until we find Bella. Why don't you go up to your room for a bit and ring your mom? She probably hasn't heard from you for a while."

"Okay. Thanks Francesca."

"It's alright Edward. I know it's tough, but we will find her. Go rest. You've worked hard this last week."

I nodded to her before running up the stairs. As much as I wanted to keep working, I did need the break. My mind was spinning as I collapsed onto the bed in my room. I'd ordered it for a few reasons. One: if the others came up and saw my room without one, questions would be asked. Two: Whenever I lay on it, I would think of Bella and the times I held her in my arms as she slept. Three: I hoped Bella and I would get the chance to lie together again.

Finally, I lifted my phone and listened to the dial tone.

"Hello Edward. How are you?"

"Hey mom. I miss you."

"I miss you too Son. Are you coming home soon?"

"I can't mom. I'm busy."

"Okay Son. Can I come and see you then?"

"Not right now Mom. It's not a good time."

"What's wrong Edward? You sound better than normal but there's something else."

"I miss Bella."

"Why don't you go to her then?"

"I can't mom. I really can't."

There was a brief silence between us, but I could hear something on the other end. Almost certainly Alice whispered something to her.

"Do you want me or Alice to go back to Forks to check on Bella? We won't talk to her just look through the window and see how she's doing."

"No, please don't do that mom. I really don't want you too. We need to leave her alone to live her life. Please just leave her alone."

"But what if she's not doing well? Wouldn't you rather you knew if she was safe or not?"

I suddenly had an idea that might help with Bella's search.

"Actually can you send Jasper?"

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Yes. He's the best at blocking his thoughts from me and I can trust him to not get close to her. Can you ask him?"

"He's here. I'll speak to you soon Son. I love you."

"Love you too Mom. I'll ring soon, I promise."

"Okay."

I waited as I heard Jasper say something to Esme. My mind went over my new-found plan.

"Edward?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Do you really want me to go back to Forks?"

"Yes."

"Why me? What if I slip up? I can't do that to you Edward. You're my brother."

"Jasper, I trust you and need you to do this for me. Please. I know you can do this."

"Can Alice come with me?"

"No. I can't trust her to leave Bella alone."

"What if she's not doing well?"

"Make sure she's not dying and leave. You're not staying for long."

"And what if she is dying?"

"Don't say that."

"But it's a possibility."

"Help her. Do whatever you have to, to stop her from dying and then leave."

"Okay. Do you want me to tell you?"

"No."

"I'll leave tonight."

"Thank you Jasper and you need to believe in yourself. I do, and it wasn't your fault."

"Come home soon Edward."

"Bye Jasper."

I hung up and closed my eyes. Jasper would be here around two in the morning.


	6. Brother

**Brother**

Jasper's plane had landed twenty minutes ago, and he'd be running to the house. I'd gone on a quick hunt after the police all left. I needed the strength after the video feed. My Bella was alive and that was something in itself. I had started to give up seeing as we hadn't gotten far, and we had no proof of Bella being alive but now we did. I had to go on fighting for her and Jasper would help a lot. He was good at these things and could work a computer better than anyone I knew.

"Edward?"

Jasper's voice held shock as he ran in the front door. I met him in the living room and pulled him into a quick hug.

"I need your help Jasper."

"What's going on? When did you come back to Forks? Why have humans been here? Where's Bella?"

"Slow down Jasper. Bella, she's been kidnapped."

"What?"

"Three months after we left, Mark Johnson and Damien Raidner took Bella from her room and has had her since. I've been helping the police try and find her, but we don't know where she is. I need your help Jasper."

"Okay. Does this mean you're back for good?"

"Yeah. If Bella will take me back, then I'm staying."

"When did you come back?"

"A week ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone. We can't do this our way. The police have been involved for three months and if we magically find Bella and bring her back they'll suspect I had something to do with it. We have to do what we can the way the police do it. I haven't given up, but I don't know what to do next."

"We'll find her Edward. I'll stay and help. Bella's part of the family even if you tried to push her out. We abandoned her once but I'm not doing that again."

"I was stupid by making you leave. I'm never leaving Bella again."

"Will you change her then?"

"If she wants, then I guess I'll have to. I can't live without her and being with her forever doesn't sound so bad."

"I'm happy for you Edward. You've finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"That Bella is part of you. When you meet your mate you become tied to them in every way possible. You can't live without the other. I'm sure Bella's the same. Having being able to feel her emotions all of last year, she loves you with the same power as you love her. She's probably been in pain since we left. You didn't only take yourself from her, but her best friend and mom and dad. She saw Carlisle and Esme as a second set of parents, but you took them away from her. She's never had a mom and dad in the same house and when she did get that you took that away from her because you thought she didn't love them enough."

"What have I done Jasper? I've hurt everyone. Bella deserves someone better than me."

"You mean someone like Mike Newton? This is why everything went wrong. You over think everything when you just have to listen to your heart. Bella loves you and wants to be with you. You just have to listen to what she has to say and understand her side of things before deciding what's best for you both. She's as much a part of this relationship as you are."

"But she hates me Jasper. She's scared of me. She screams in her sleep because of me."

"Do you know she hates you or think she hates you?"

"I don't know anything Jasper. That's the problem. When it comes to Bella I don't know anything because I can't read her mind."

"You're over thinking again Edward. Do you think that it's better you can't read Bella's thoughts? I mean she's the first one you can't read and if you could read her you wouldn't have been interested in finding out about her. Plus relationships are based on trust; you have to trust Bella to talk to you instead of taking the information from her head. You like the intrigue Bella brings to your life."

"She's like no one I've ever met."

"I know. She's your soul mate."

I didn't say anything as he moved to the board. He looked it over and saw the connections we'd already made.

"Has there been any videos yet?"

"The first one came yesterday afternoon. It was awful. She's being tortured Jasper. They're electrocuting her."

He sent a wave of calm to me as I started freaking out again.

"How was she doing?"

"Alright I guess. She didn't scream once. She looks exhausted and pained but she's holding on. Johnson said she screams in her sleep. She screams my name. It's the only time she screams."

"Well we'll have to find her quickly then."

"What if we find her too late?"

"We won't Edward. If it takes too long, then we'll just have to track them down and deal with questions afterwards. I'm not losing my sister. Plus Alice will kill me. I'm here for you Edward. If everything gets too much for you at any time you can talk to me. I do understand emotions."

"Thanks Jasper. You're a great brother."

We both started going through all of the work once I had told him everything we knew and what we were working on now. Working on through the morning we got a little bit further into the investigation but where no closer to finding where Bella was. I was scared that the new day would bring a new video of Bella and I didn't want to see her like that. Before I imagined my Bella lying on a little bed somewhere in a dark room, but now I know that she will be lying on a cold, damp floor with nothing to keep her warm.

As the hours went by my want to hold Bella in my arms grew and grew. My room still held the smell of Bella. I tried to spend as much time as I could in there whilst working on the case. I needed to be close to Bella and if that was the closest I could get to her then I'd take it; for now.


	7. Video 2

**Video 2**

It had been two days since I last saw my Bella alive. I kept telling myself she was still alive but there was always that doubt that she was dead. I wanted to see another video to have the comfort of her being alive, but I didn't want to see her like that.

Jasper had been accepted into the investigation after he proved himself useful. He'd been helpful even if it was just getting through evidence. I'd kept to myself as Jasper worked with Charlie and Matt on the computers. Francesca would talk to me every now and then because she thought I needed someone to help me through this. And in truth, I did need someone; I needed Esme or Alice. They always knew what to say to help.

"Edward?"

I snapped my head up to Jasper to see him leaning against the door frame to my bedroom.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Do you think we should tell the others?"

"They deserve to know Edward, but they don't have to know. I won't tell them yet; I will in two weeks though. Alice would want to know and I'm sure Mom does too."

"I'll tell them soon. Just not yet."

"Okay. By the way, there's another video coming through. I'm going to trace the signal to see where it's being sent from."

"I'm glad you stayed to help Jasper. I really appreciate it."

"You're my brother Edward and Bella's like a sister to me. Maybe one day she will be my sister. Just don't screw everything up again."

"I have no intentions on screwing anything up Jasper."

"Do you want to see the video then?"

"Yeah. I need to know how she's doing."

"Come on then. It will start in a minute."

I followed him down the stairs to see each of the officers sitting in front of a laptop. Jasper grabbed a different laptop with a cable connecting the two together and started typing away. The video suddenly opened, and Bella was once again tied to the metal table, but Damien Raidner was sitting next to her. We watched as Johnson walked from behind the camera to a chair on the other side of the table.

"Hello again Chief Swan. You're daughter's still alive; for now. I thought I'd make another video for you because I thought you'd want to see the progress we've made. You'll be proud, Miss Bella still hasn't screamed. She's an adorable little one, isn't she? Nothing like Renee. I never got to meet you but I'm guessing Bella takes after you. Renee was always too wild. Never a smart thought in her head. Wise, yes, but not smart. I've tried to find her you know. I was going to, but I couldn't find her. It seems she's disappeared from all records. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that would you?"

"Shut up."

"Now, now Miss Bella. It's alright. I'm just talking to your father about your mother."

"You have no right to talk about her. You're a bastard."

"Really Bella. You didn't think of me like that when I was looking after your mother and you."

"I did it for her you know. I put up with you because it made her happy; not because I like you."

"But you did like me Bella. Didn't you? That's why you called me Daddy."

"I hate you. That's why I deleted my mom from all servers; to protect her from you. Why else would you be able to find me and not her? Don't you think my dad would have deleted us both, not just her?"

"You are the one keeping me from Renee?"

"Yes and only two people know where she is. Me and my father. Neither of us will ever tell you."

She suddenly bent away from the table as her eyes widened in surprise, her bottom lip being crushed by her teeth.

"Tell me where she is."

"Never."

You could hear the electricity humming through the air as she convulsed on the table. I couldn't take my eyes of my Bella as the pain grew noticeably worse. A tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes over.

"Do what you want to me. You will never hurt my mom again. She never deserved the abuse you gave her. She never deserved the grief you inflicted on her. She never deserved to have to hide from the world because of you. Kill me if you want, even in my last moments, I won't tell you where she is. She will never be hurt by you again."

"I taught you well didn't I Miss Bella. You know how to keep things hidden. Perhaps I shouldn't have taught you that, but then again I didn't think you would turn on me."

"You honestly think that I would stick by your side? After you beat me and tried to drown me several times. Who would stick by someone who would do that to a five-year-old? I was five. I hadn't done anything to you."

"You weren't five, you were eight."

"I was five!"

"Whatever. The point is you were in the way. You are the reason Renee was married to Charlie. If you hadn't been born, then they wouldn't have gotten married and I could have married Renee without Charlie interfering."

"She loved my dad. She still does, and my dad loves her; just not enough for them to be together. They are happier apart but wouldn't change the way they dealt with everything because they love me more than anything in the world and that's what makes us different. You don't care for anyone and in return, people don't care for you."

"I care for you and your mom Bella."

"But you don't. If you call bruises love then you love us more than anyone does, but I don't see what you do. I had to live with you in my life for a year and a half. Each and every day I'd have a new bruise on my body from you. You're abuse caused me pain for a year and a half. You can hurt me all you like, but you can never break me. You can only be broken by the ones you love."

Johnson leaned back in his chair as Raidner stood up. He left the dark room for a moment then came back with a plastic cup of water.

"Drink."

"I'm fine."

"You have to drink Bella. I don't want you dehydrating."

"And I don't accept food or drink from murderers. We can't all get what we want."

"I wouldn't kill you Bella. You know I like you. Why would I want to kill a beautiful woman like yourself?"

"Because it's what you do."

"What if I drink some of it first? Would you have a drink then?"

"That depends, if you drop dead then no and if you don't then no."

I watched as he tipped the cup to her lips and waited till she had swallowed a small sip before scraping her hair from her face. He hovered over her as he stared into her eyes. It would have been uncomfortable for those watching if Bella hadn't been glaring at him.

"Damien sit down, you can stare at Miss Bella all you like later."

"Whatever Mark."

"Anyway. We've decided to make you an offer Chief Swan. You make sure we can find out where Renee is and allow me to marry her and I'll let your daughter go."

"Dad don't do it. Please promise you won't do it Dad. For me; protect Mom and make sure Jenks is alright. You remember J.J our dog?"

I looked to Charlie to see an utterly confused look on his face. I didn't know Bella and Renee had a dog and it seems neither did Charlie.

"You have a choice Chief. You're daughter or ex-wife. Don't take too long."

"I have something else to add Chief Swan. You can have Bella in your life, but you have to let me marry her. She's mine now, no matter what."

The video cut out and Jasper let out a rough sigh.

"I couldn't get a trace. There were too many webs."

Charlie turned to me to see my face hold a mixture of emotions. Pain, sadness and grief.

"What should I do Edward? I won't let her marry that man, but I can't let her stay there any longer."

"Do what she says. Give it another week, maybe two and we have to find her by then. If we can't, make the deal. Send someone to hide Renee and tell them where she is now but when she's moved. If Bella marries Damien at least we know she's safe. We just have to work hard and find her."

"Okay."

"Chief, how does Johnson know Bella? Are all those things true?"


	8. Story

**Story**

"When Bella was five she was living with Renee. I don't know how they met, but after knowing each other for five weeks, Johnson moved in with them. He wasn't a well-known murderer back then and people didn't know about him in Arizona. He has never been a nice man. At the time I didn't know that he had moved in with them. I didn't even know that Renee was so close to him. From what I know from Renee and Bella, he looked after them both at first. They were having trouble with money, so he paid bills and rent for them. Renee trusted him. After a few weeks he changed according to Renee. Bella never really told me much. He apparently got closer to Renee. They got became really close and he started taking her out to dinner, leaving Bella home alone for the evening. Renee was always very protective of Bella when she was young. She never trusted anyone to look after Bella when she was out other than her best friend, but then she started leaving Bella with Johnson when she was busy. Nothing was out of the ordinary at first. Renee then started noticing Bella was apparently having more baths or showers than normal. She ended up with wet hair nearly every day and had more bruises than normal as well. Bella never spoke up about anything being wrong, so Renee put it to the side. When Bella became quieter she started to worry a little. She suggested to Johnson, that Bella should come live with me, but he said no, she needed to be with her mother. About fifteen months after they had known each other, Johnson proposed to her. She said yes not thinking anything wrong. Bella became even more withdrawn, so she took her to the doctors. He said that there were signs of abuse. Renee contacted me and told me about everything. She never really talked to me all that much so when she spent ten minutes telling me that Bella wasn't herself I knew something was seriously wrong. When she mentioned her engagement to Johnson, I told her to be careful and break of the engagement. I told her who he was and what he had done. I got the police in Arizona involved and they arrested him within the week. Renee and Bella went to live in Minnesota for a few years before moving to Florida. Johnson broke out after a year in prison and Renee never knew. She still doesn't. Bella knew. I don't know how though. When Bella turned seventeen she decided to move here to protect her mom. She knew she wouldn't be safe around her because it would draw Johnson to them. Bella never talked about it and I didn't think she remembered it much. She was only five. Renee was always cautious of men since then. When she met Phil she knew he was alright. Bella liked him, so she knew he was alright. If there was anyone Bella didn't like Renee wouldn't trust them. After what happened with Johnson, Renee became somewhat dependant on Bella. She wouldn't go out unless Bella said she could, she always took Bella to the shops; she never went out with her friends unless Bella was with her. Bella has never complained about any of it. I think her experience with Johnson toughened her. She grew up about fifty years in the space of a couple of months. If what she says is true, then she's been protecting Renee for years. I never knew they were in any danger and I hoped it wasn't Johnson that had taken Bella. I hoped it had been Raidner, if not someone we hadn't heard off. I always knew Johnson abused Bella but never knew he tried drowning her and beat her that badly. He probably did other things, but I don't know if I want to know what he did. He never abused Renee physically, but I do know they had a couple of verbal arguments about Bella. I'm almost certain Bella would have heard them and that would have added to her strain. Bella's been through more than most and she was 5. I'm not sure how she's going to react after all of this. From the videos she seems to be really strong and coping well enough but it's only a matter of time before she breaks. We have to find her soon or it could all get a lot worse."

Throughout his story his voice didn't once falter and for that I thanked Jasper. I could feel his calm waves affecting me as I listened to Charlie. It wasn't obvious, so no one noticed but it worked.

As for what Charlie said, I had never thought anyone could go through as much as Bella had. I had never heard anything from Charlie's thoughts that indicated what had happened and when Renee had come to see Bella after the James incident her mind showed nothing to worry about. Bella was strong than I had thought though. She had lived through her parent's divorce, abuse from a murder/ almost stepfather, protecting her mother, who was in the dark about the whole thing, being attacked by a vampire, my family leaving, being kidnapped, tortured and threatened. Who knows what else she went through that no one knows about?

I wish she had told me though. I would have supported her and helped her with whatever she needed. She trusted me, didn't she? Did she think I would love her less after finding out about her past? Would she have told me if I hadn't left?

All these questions span in my head as I wondered why she hadn't told me. The other officers had left the room and gone back to work, now with more motivation to keep going, Francesca had gone to make dinner as it was getting later and later.

"Edward can I talk to you outside?"

"Of course Chief."

'He's nervous Edward. Be careful what you say. It's been a long day for you both. I'll be close by.'

I sent my thanks to Jasper for his help. I knew he was angry because he saw Bella as his sister and hated it when his family was hurt. His past meant that when he trusted someone he'd trust them forever and feel protective of them. He felt really bad for what happened on Bella's birthday and blamed himself. I never did. It was my fault.

Following Charlie outside, I tried to read his mind but got nothing. He sat on the porch steps, so I sat next to him.

"Do you love Bella?"

"Yes."

"How much so? And don't simplify it, I want to know."

"With my life. I've never met anyone like her and I never will meet anyone like her again. When I met her I fell for her in that moment. I love her more than I'll love anything."

"What are your plans for the both of you?"

"If she'll have me back then I'd like us to be together again and when the time is right, I'd like to propose if you let me. I won't if you don't want me to."

"And when do you think that would be?"

"I'd like to propose sooner rather than later but we wouldn't get married till after graduation. I care about my education as well as Bella's and I want her to do well in life Chief. I'll support her with her choices in life even if I don't agree. But I'd love to get a ring on her finger within the next few months."

"Have you and Bella had a… you know… sexual relationship?"

"No, we haven't Chief. Bella has standards of her own and my parents raised me more traditionally. I believe that you should wait till you're married before doing that."

"You mean Carlisle and Esme?"

"Not exactly. My birth parents always taught me to be polite to women and treat them like royalty. Whilst Carlisle and Esme don't have a ban on sex, they don't encourage it either. They want us to live our lives but are there to support us when we need them. That's what I love about them."

"So if I let you propose, can I trust you not to do anything stupid with Bella?"

"You can Chief and if you don't believe me then you can talk to Esme or Carlisle."

"I believe you Edward. Have you thought about children?"

"I'd love to have a child with Bella but I'm infertile. Bella knows this and understands. She doesn't mind."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"It's okay Chief. I've had a long time to get used to that fact. Rose and Alice aren't able to have children either, so we help each other through it. If Bella ever needs to talk about anything she can always talk to one of them or Esme."

"I know that she will be well looked after by you and your family Edward, if you want to marry her I'll give you my blessing. These are the worst days of a father's life. They have to see their girls growing up and starting their own lives. Take care of my baby girl Edward."

"I will Chief. I will."

"It's Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie."

I shook his hands before leaving him to his thoughts. He needed time to himself.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"The others are coming."

"What? Why?"

"Alice saw us both here and says that they're all coming back. Rose doesn't particularly want to but is coming with the family. You may have some trouble with her, but you need to ignore her and focus on the investigation. You know Bella better than anyone and we need you to help."

"Okay. They had to find out soon anyway. When will they be here?"

"I managed to delay Alice till tomorrow evening when the others aren't here. It would be easier to explain everything to them."

"I'm going to my room for a bit. Thank you for what you did earlier. It helped us all and I know it's hard for you."

"What are brothers for?"

I hugged him quickly before running to my room. I needed time to think about what Charlie had said to me.


	9. Watching

**Watching**

After spending the evening thinking about Bella and taking a break from the work, I went on a long hunt, needing the energy. Jasper had spent the whole time with three different laptops trying to trace the signal. When the officers started to arrive the next morning, he continued to work on, not distracted by anyone. Once they were all there, he brought us all together.

"Mark Johnson bought three passports for him, Damien and Bella seven months ago."

"How do you know that Jasper?"

"Chief, does Bella have a dog called Jenks or JJ?"

"No."

"When she mentioned a dog in the video yesterday, I think she was trying to tell us something. I worked part time for a man called J. Jenks a couple of years ago. His work isn't illegal, but he has a side business that whilst legal can be considered illegal in some states. I contacted him, and he said that Johnson came to him requesting passports be made. He hasn't flown anywhere though."

"How do you know that?"

"Jenks has a personal investigator that works for him. I asked him to look into it and the passports made weren't used at any of the border crossing or airports. We can narrow our search down to Washington. I've also got something else."

"What is it Jasper?"

"Now you have to understand that I don't know where Bella is, but I hacked their camera. I can open up their camera and we can see what's going on. Give me a couple of minutes and I think I can get a step further."

"Edward? Do you want to see?"

"Yes. I want to see what's really going on."

"Okay."

Francesca put her hand on my shoulder before turning to the others.

"Why don't we go to the dining room and continue with the investigation and let Charlie, Matt and Edward watch this?"

"I don't want to watch."

"Okay. Come on then Chief. You can help next door then."

I waited as they all left the room before sitting down next to Jasper.

"Edward, I don't know what we're going to see, and you might not like it."

"I know. I need to see her though."

He started typing into each of the three laptops before sitting back.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Pressing the enter button on each laptop, he sat back as I leaned forward. The laptop in the middle held the cold, damp, dark room with Bella in. This time she was lying in the corner of the room curled into a ball. I placed my hand over the screen and ran my finger over her body. Jasper leaned forward again and started typing again. Bella's head shot up and she wiped her eyes as a bright light shone over her. She crawled closer to the corner where the camera was and moved her hair out of her face.

"What did you do Jasper?"

I watched as she moved her eyes across something before staring at the camera, her eyes wide.

"Jasper."

He typed into the laptop again and her eyes moved away from the camera. I tore my eyes from Bella's face and looked at the laptop screen Jasper was typing into.

 _'Bella, it's Jasper.'_

 _'Hey Bella. I'm going to help you.'_

"Why?"

Her voice was raspy as her eyes held confusion.

 _'You're family.'_

"I miss you."

 _'I miss you too Bella. We're gonna get you soon. Do you know where you are or how you got there?'_

"I don't know. They drugged me before I could do anything. I woke up in this room and haven't been allowed out. Did the police get my message?"

 _'Someone else worked it out. Someone who has worked harder than anyone.'_

"Who?"

Her eyes where wide with confusion as she tried to figure it out. Jasper moved to the side and gestured for me to type something.

 _'Me.'_

I hoped she would understand without me having to say anything. She looked directly at the camera as tears filled her eyes.

"Edward?"

 _'I love you Bella.'_

"I love you too Edward."

 _'I'm going to save you so don't give up. I'm going to make you safe and hold you in my arms again. I'm never going to let you go again. I love you so much. Please forgive me.'_

"I forgive you Edward. I love you so much."

The tears started running down her face as she sat back on the floor.

 _'Please don't cry baby. I need to see you smile. I love you, don't cry.'_

Her shaking hands reached up as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Please save me Edward. I can't do it on my own."

 _'I'm coming for you Bella. Don't give up. Stay strong and I'll be there before you know it. I'm never giving up on you Bella; on us. I'm coming to get you.'_

"I won't give up Edward. Not ever. Just help me."

 _'I will Bella.'_

She moved back slightly and sat down, crossing her legs over.

"Have you been watching the videos? Did you see what he did?"

 _'Yes. I want you to know that it's okay to scream. You don't have to hold it in. I won't think any less of you if you do.'_

"That's what he wants Edward. He wants me to scream because he feeds on the pain of others. I can't give in to him Edward. It hurts so badly though."

 _'We're trying to find you baby and we know you're in Washington, but we can't find you.'_

"What if I reversed the signal you're on and you tried tracing it back? Would that work?"

I looked to Jasper who was thinking it over in his mind. He moved the laptop in front of him and started typing into it.

 _'It's Jasper. Can you do that Bella? I can try to lead you through it if you need me too, but I don't know the computers schematics that you're using. As soon as you start reversing the signal, we won't be able to contact you, but we will still see and hear you.'_

"I know what to do Jasper. I had a good teacher."

 _'Who?'_

She looked down and let her hair fall in front of her face.

"Mark."

 _'Johnson?'_

"Yeah. He taught me when I was five and some other things. I know what to do."

 _'Okay. Start when you're ready.'_

She looked at the camera directly and rested her hands over the computer keyboard. I saw her hands bruised and bloody as they quivered slightly.

"I love you Edward."

 _'I love you too Bella.'_

Her hands moved quickly over the keyboard, but they still shook. She didn't look up from the screen as her fingers flew across the keyboard. I couldn't take my eyes off her, needing to keep her in my eye line as a reassurance. After a few minutes, her eyes span to the door as a faint sound came from the other side.

"I can't do this."

I wanted to ask what was going on but had no way of talking to her. Her eyes were terrified as she typed faster than before.

"Find me."

The screen went blank and the sound stopped as soon as she ran to the corner of the dark room.

"What happened Jasper? What did she do?"

"I don't know. She must have cut it out. Something's going to happen that she doesn't want us to see. She's blocked the sight and sound out and created a barrier to the signal. It may take a few hours to unblock but I'll do my best."

"Edward?"

Jasper and I turned around to see our family gathered round behind us. He gave them a curt nod before turning back to the computer. The others all looked confused as they looked at me. Esme finally moved and pulled me up into her arms. As soon as she took me into her arms I broke down.

"I've got you Son."

She ran her fingers through my hair and held me to her. When I finished sobbing, she pulled away and pulled me onto the couch away from the laptops.

"What happened Son? Where's Bella?"

"She was kidnapped. I came back a week ago and she was gone. She's being hurt Mom. I need to find her."

"It's okay Son. We'll find her."

Alice ran at me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I knew you'd come back Edward. Please don't ever make us leave again."

"I won't Alice."

"Can I look for Bella?"

"No. It would make it worse. We have to find her the police way and if we knew where she is I wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting her. Please don't look for her."

"Okay. But find her soon."

"We're doing our best."

"Will you tell us what's been going on?"

"Not now Alice. I can't yet."

"I want to know though Edward."

"Alice, I can't and don't bother Jasper, he's trying to track Bella down through a video feed."

"I'll leave him Edward, but can I stay with you."

"Sure Alice."

She leaned against my side as I looked up at the others. Emmett nodded to me and Rose gave me a tight hug before they both left for a hunt. Esme sat with Alice and I whilst Carlisle went to talk to Charlie. I didn't bother listening to what he was saying or thinking and just retracted into my mind to think about what had happened with Bella.

She forgave me. After everything I had put her through she could forgive me. She was in pain right now though. Whilst I was here, sitting comfortably at home she was lying on a cold, wet floor somewhere, no doubt being beaten by two sad sadistic men.

I felt a wave of calmness hit me and I looked up at Jasper.

'Calm the emotions Edward. I'm not going to get any work done with your anger.'

"Sorry Jasper."

Alice looked between us questioningly but didn't say anything. Esme just rubbed my back gently. It wasn't long before Charlie came into the room.

"Can I talk to you again Edward?"

"Course Charlie."

I followed him into the empty kitchen where he thought no one could hear us.

"What did you see?"

"Bella. She was lying on the floor, resting I guess. Jasper, he managed to latch onto the signal they were using, and we could talk to her. Well we could type what we wanted to say to her and she's see it."

"What did she say?"

"Not much really. She cried a lot. She told me she forgives me; that she loves me."

"She really does Edward."

"She doesn't know where she is. I asked her, but she has no clue."

"Did she say anything about Johnson or Raidner?"

"Johnson taught her about computers. Just before she cut us off, she was reversing the signal so that we could trace it, but she blocked off sight and sound as well as the signal. Jasper's trying to get through it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Someone was coming to the room. She was scared; terrified. We think she was going to be hurt."

"Can Jasper work a computer well enough?"

"Yes. He knows a lot more than people think."

"How long does he think it will take?"

"A couple of hours."

"Okay. Thank you for your help Edward. I don't think we could have gotten this far without you or your brother."

"I just want to bring Bella home. If I hadn't left, then she might not have been taken."

"Edward don't blame yourself. It would have happened at some point whether it was three months ago or in three years. I knew Johnson would come back at some point. All that matters at the moment is that we're going to find Bells and bring her back to us; to you Edward. I need you to be there for Bells when we find her. She's going to need you."

"I'm going to need her too Charlie."

"Go and rest then Edward. Spend time with your family or something."

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"No. We'll wait to see what Jasper can find out whilst we go through everything and get rid of what we don't need anymore."

"Fine Charlie but as soon as you find something please tell me."

"I will Edward. Don't worry."

He left the room and I heard him start up a conversation with Alice. I walked past them and glanced at Jasper before going up to my room. When I walked in I saw Rose standing by the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

She was blocking her thoughts from me, so I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Bella."

"Rose, I don't care, just leave me be, would you?"

"That's not all I want to say Edward."

I leaned against the wall as she glared at me.

"I'm sorry for how I treated Bella and convincing you to leave."

"You didn't force me to leave Rose. I made myself leave."

"I still pushed you to leave. Sliding thoughts into your head when you weren't expecting it."

"Why though Rose? Why can't I be happy for once?"

"You know why Edward."

"Because she's human."

"No. Because she's Bella. You never looked at me the way you look at her. You never thought about me the way you think about her. You never gave me a chance. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you didn't go for me, but you never even considered it. When I was human I had every man looking at me. I was raised to look the best and when I didn't, I had to do something, so I did look the best. I can't change who I am Edward. I'm frozen like this forever, but I can change what I do. From what I've heard so far, Bella's had a worse time than I did, and I want to help her if she'll let me. I just want to help Edward. If there is anything you want me to do just ask and I'll do it."

"Rose just be nice to Bella and treat her nicely. She's staying in the family."

"Okay. I can do that. If there is anything else, you need just ask."

In the next second, she had her arms around my neck and was squeezing me to her. I wrapped my arms round her waist and hugged her back gently.

"Thank you, Edward. You've been lonely for so long and deserve this. I'm sorry for not realising that sooner."

I didn't know what to say to that so just stayed quiet. Eventually she pulled away and smiled up at me.

"You're a great brother Edward. Thank you for being there for me."

"It's okay Rose. We're family."

After pecking her forehead, she moved to the door and gave me a small smile before leaving. I lay back on my bed and tried to distract myself from Jasper's thoughts.


	10. Bella

**Bella**

"CHIEF?"

I jumped at Jasper's voice as it rang through the house. Trying to keep to a human pace, I ran to the living room where the others all were standing.

"I have a location Chief. It's about two hours away in Seattle."

"Okay. Matt can you get a team out to the location? We'll head over there."

They all started moving at once, no one saying anything. Jasper wrote down the address and handed it to Charlie who ran to his cruiser. I ran after him and climbed into the car beside him.

"Edward you can't come. It's not safe."

"Charlie do you really want to sit here arguing or drive to save Bella? You can shout at me on the way, just drive or I will."

His eyes moved away from me as he started the car and tore down the driveway. As soon as we got to the end of the driveway and turned onto the open way, he hit the lights and the siren came on. I don't think it had sunk in that we were on our way to Bella. It had been six months, one week and three days since I had seen my Bella in person.

"Edward, I can't tell you to go back but I can tell you to stay in the car until we know it's safe. I cannot have you going in there with the risk of being injured or even killed. As soon as it's safe I'll let you in but for the safety of yourself and others you can't leave this car. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do Charlie."

He drove in silence and his thoughts became clear for the first time in the last week.

'Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.'

His mantra went on and on as he drove faster and faster, cars moving out of the way quickly. I only now noticed the time. It was 7:40 in the evening. The sun had already gone down, and the moon had started to come up. I watched as the moon rose higher and higher into the sky as Charlie raced through the traffic.

"Chief, a team's heading out to the location now. With your clearance they'll go in and check the warehouse out."

"Send them in. We're still an hour away."

"Course Chief. Fran and I are half an hour behind you. The others are staying in Forks to monitor from there."

"Okay. We'll see you later."

He rubbed his eyes as we ran through a red light, cars moving to the side as they saw the bright blue lights.

"Do you want me to drive Charlie?"

"No, I'd have to arrest you if I did Edward. Not the best idea at this point in time."

"Just trying to help Charlie."

He gave a small chuckle before speeding up. I tried to block his thoughts as he pictured Bella lying on the cold floor. I didn't want to think of Bella like that, but my mind kept telling me she was lying on the floor of a cold, wet warehouse somewhere.

My thoughts must have wandered because the next thing I knew we were driving round the back streets of Seattle, in the warehouse district.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Not exactly."

I pulled the window down and stuck my head out of it.

"Take the next left."

Charlie looked at me suspiciously but did what I said.

"Go straight and take the third right."

He sped up again and soon we were in the midst of flashing blue lights. Charlie gave me a firm look and climbed out after grabbing his gun.

"You must be Chief Swan. I'm Agent Jones. We've arrested Damien Raidner but not Mark Johnson. The warehouse is actually three connected together with floors underground. It's a maze complex in there."

"Any space for me to help?"

"Of course. The teams about to go into the second section before we head underground."

I sat back in the police car as I watched all the officers and agents go into the warehouse. I listened to their footsteps as they moved faster and slowed, coming to a new door or corner. There were no gunshots, no physical confrontation. And I soon found out why. A figure emerged from a side door in the warehouse and moved to the trees. Focusing in on their thoughts, I realised who it was.

Slowly climbing from the police car, I ducked down so as not to be seen. I opened the back door of the cruiser and grabbed a pair of hand cuffs. As much as I wanted to rip his head off, questions would be asked as to where he was. Running into the street behind him, I watched as he prepared to run to another door to the warehouse. His intent on getting Bella. Silently, I crept up behind him and pulled his gun from his hands. He whipped round as I threw it to the side.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you shouldn't have messed with."

I growled at him as I pushed him to the ground before he could throw a punch. He moved to get up, but I had secured his hands behind his back with the handcuffs and pushed his face into the ground. He had no time to fight back. Lifting him up, I punched him across the face hard enough to break his nose. His breathe got caught in his throat as the blood trickled down his face. Dragging him back to the cars, I grabbed the radio from Charlie's cruiser.

"Charlie? Charlie are you there?"

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Johnson, he's outside."

"We're coming, stay where you are."

I heard the fast footfall of the police and FBI as they ran back through the warehouse. Their guns raised they came pouring out of the door and quickly aimed them at me and a beaten-up Johnson. I couldn't resist giving him a beating as I waited. He deserved it and a lot more.

When Charlie realised what was going on he ran over to us and punched Johnson in the face, his nose beginning to bleed again.

"That's for my family."

"You're family? They were supposed to be my family."

"You'll never have a family."

Three Agents ran over and pulled him away as he started to struggle.

"Did he hurt you Edward? How'd you get him?"

"I saw him hiding behind that tree and snuck up behind him. I managed to get the cuffs on him before he could do anything. I may have punched him a couple of times though."

"Did you get any punches in for me?"

"Plenty. He may have a broken nose."

"Well he deserves it and a lot more. Do you want to help the search for Bella?"

"She's in that direction. Johnson was going to run through that door over there."

"You'd make a great officer one day Edward. I'd be honoured to work with you one day."

"I don't know. I'd have to talk to Bella about it. See what she wants to do."

"Let's go and find her then."

I followed him over to the man from earlier, Agent Jones, who shook my hand.

"Thank you for catching him but next time don't put yourself in danger like that. You don't know what people like him are capable of."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. We're going to split into search groups to speed the search up. Matt will be here any minute now so if you go with Matt, Fran and me, Edward and Chief you go with Cameron and Jane. The others will stay out here and wait for an ambulance. Do you have any questions Edward?"

"What will happen when we find Bella?"

"Depending on her state, we'll get her out here as soon as we can and into the ambulance."

"Okay."

"Chief, you get started."

"Of course. We're going to find her Edward."

"I know Charlie."

He walked over to his group and they all went into the warehouse.

"So, you're Bella's ex?"

"I am."

"Why'd you break up with her?"

"My family moved away. I didn't want to."

"So you just left."

"I had to."

"You always have a choice Edward."

I read his thoughts and understood why he was asking me these things.

'wish I never left Rosie. I loved her. I still do but I have to forget. I'm married with two children. Rosie would have made a great mother. He'd had better not mess everything up like I did.'

It was only a couple of minutes later when another police car came around the corner. A car had already left to take Johnson to the station but there were three others still parked. Fran and Matt climbed from the car, each with a gun at the ready. Once Agent Jones had filled them in on everything, we made our way into the warehouse, through the door I had pointed out. We moved quietly down staircase after staircase. The smell became worse and worse the further underground we got. It got to a point where it became too much. I had to stop and cough badly. Holding my breath, I continued on. It became so dark that Matt whipped out a torch to light the way. I took a deep breath hoping to catch Bella's scent. And I did. The tantalisingly, delicious smell of strawberries hit me even though it was weakened. Running in front of the others, I took off with them shouting after me. I pushed a heavy, metal door open to find my Bella.

She was lying on the floor, tucked into a ball. The walls and floor were covered in dirt, mould and damp. The table from the videos lay in the centre of the room with wires everywhere.

I ran to Bella and knelt by her side. Cuts and bruises covered her face, arms and legs. Her breathing came in short, sharp breaths. She was either asleep or had been knocked out. I went to touch her but was stopped by Francesca.

"Edward, we have to take pictures first. We need the evidence."

"Be quick."

I moved to the other side of the room and kept my eyes on her thin body. A camera flashed from the doorway, illuminating the room with each flash. As soon as Matt finished taking pictures I ran back over to Bella and placed my hand on her cheek, the familiar shot of energy ran through my body. She breathed in deeply and a small smile spread across her face.

"I'm here Bella."

She leaned her head into my head slightly, but her eyes didn't open.

"Edward. We need to get her out of here. Are you able to carry her or do you want Matt to?"

"I'll do it."

Holding her head in one hand, I carefully unfolded her body. Running my hands across her torso, I noticed two of her ribs were broken and the rest were badly bruised.

"Something is wrong with her ribs. I think some are broken."

"Okay. You need to be careful carrying her then Edward. As steady as you can. I'll go ahead and let the paramedics know."

"Thank you, Francesca."

She quickly left the room. I turned Bella over onto her back and lifted her slowly. A small groan came from her mouth as she moved but calmed when I held her to me. I followed Matt and Jones back through the warehouse slowly so as not to rock Bella too much. As soon as we got out of the warehouse the blue flashing lights hit my eyes. I didn't stop as I continued onto the ambulance with its back doors open. Charlie came running over to me and walked along side of me as looked over Bella, tears coming to his eyes.

"She'll be alright Charlie. She has to be."

"She's a Swan. We can handle anything."

"She looks bad."

"I know."

Once I got to the ambulance, I placed Bella on the gurney inside and sat across from her. The paramedics prodded her as the doors were closed over behind me and the ambulance set off.

"What about Charlie?"

"He told us to go on ahead. He'll escort us to the hospital."

I watched as they hooked Bella up to an IV and started to clean her up. They reopened a cut just below her lower lip where she had been biting. After cleaning it, one of the doctors stitched it up carefully. Before I could do anything else, the back doors were flung open and she was wheeled outside. I followed quickly so as not to lose her.


	11. Hospital

**Hospital**

She was taken straight into Seattle hospital and into a room of her own. A bag was hung on a pole with a tube going into her arm, supplying her with the nutrients she needs. I was pushed out of the room and into a plastic chair just outside. No one said anything to me as I waited. I soon realised that they were x-raying Bella's ribs and then patched up the two broken ones. They put her on pain killers as they became aware of the extent of the pain she was in. Charlie finally sat next to me and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"How is she?"

"They haven't said anything yet. I'm sure they will when they know what's wrong."

Sure enough, a doctor came out of the room and stood before us. Both Charlie and I stood at the same time.

"She will be fine. She's asleep for now and will be for the next three days or more. Whether that's her sleeping naturally or being put to sleep. You can talk to her though; they say it helps when they hear people close to them. Her body needs the rest to recuperate. Two ribs are broken, and the rest are severally bruised, she has a sprained left ankle, the back of her head had split open and became infected, so we cleaned it out as well as the cut on her chin. We can transfer her to Forks hospital tomorrow afternoon where her doctor can take on her treatment from there. Both sets of stitches will need to be cleaned every day. The stitches on her chin can be taken out in about five days; the ones on the back of her head will be in for about two weeks. She's rather dirty and mucky at the moment, is there anyone you could call to wash her?"

Charlie and I looked at each other both knowing the answer to that.

"I'll call one of my sisters."

I moved to the side and dialled a number I didn't think I would for help.

"Edward?"

"We've got her Rose."

"How is she?"

"Asleep."

"Why are you ringing me?"

"Can you come to Mary's Hospital in Seattle? Alone?"

"Of course. I'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you."

I hung up and turned back to Charlie.

"Rose will be here in an hour."

"Would you like to see Isabella?"

"Yes."

We said together. The doctor chuckled and opened the door for us. Charlie ran straight to Bella's side whilst I stood back. He had to have his time with his daughter. After five minutes of whispering to her, he came over to me, by the door.

"I'll go and get some food. Would you like anything Edward?"

"No thanks Charlie. I'm fine."

"Okay. Look after her while I'm gone."

"I will Charlie."

He sniffed and left the room, leaving me with Bella for the first time. I slowly made my way over to her and sat on the plastic seat next to the bed. She looked bad, really bad. Her eyes had sunken in a little and her left cheek was heavily bruised. The stitching on her chin wasn't too visible but the red skin below her lip was very prominent. I ran my hand over her cheek gently and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I've got you Bella. You're safe. You're going to be alright; please be alright. I need you. I can't go on without you. You're my mate, my love, my life. No one and I mean no one will love you more than I love you Bella. Please come back to me baby."

And in that moment, that crucial moment of me starting to fall apart, I heard the most beautiful voice.

'I love you Edward.'

I looked round the room and saw no one. My eyes moved back to Bella to see a small smile on her face. Was it her. It sounded similar to her voice, but she was asleep.

"Did you say something Bella? Was that you?"

'I love you Edward.'

I heard it again. Her mind. I heard her mind.

"Bella, my Bella. I love you so much. I love you too baby. I love you too."

Pressing my lips to her nose, I leaned my forehead to hers. I continued to talk to her before I heard Rose's mental voice. She was stuck at the reception desk as the receptionist wouldn't let her in to see Bella.

"I'll be back in a minute my Bella. I love you."

I hadn't heard her mental voice again and didn't expect it. I assumed it was to do with Bella's deep unconscious state but wasn't sure. Quickly, I left the room and jogged to the reception desk.

"Rose?"

"Hey Edward. Please tell this woman that I am a friend."

I turned to the woman, who became flustered. That's what a vampire does to you.

"This is my sister, Rose. She's allowed in, isn't she?"

I flashed a smile to the woman, who nodded blindly. Grabbing Rose's hand, I pulled her down the corridors and outside Bella's room.

"Why did you want me Edward? Why not Alice or Esme?"

"I thought you'd want to do something to help. Bella needs help and I know you'll help. Alice and Esme will just become distracted."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Can you wash her for me? Clean her up?"

"Of course Edward."

"Thank you Rose."

I opened the door and led her inside Bella's room. She gasped when she saw Bella's unconscious form.

"She's looks worse than I was."

"She's got help though. She's not going to be one of us."

"You aren't going to change her then?"

"I will if she wants me to, just not yet. There are somethings I want her to experience as a human still. I thought you were against it anyway?"

"I was. Bella, she's different though. Whilst she had the choice of staying human or not I don't want to lose a brother if she isn't changed. She's an amazing person anyway. You deserve her even if you think you don't."

"Thank you Rose. You don't know how much that means to me."

She nodded to me gently and motioned for the door. I left and took a seat opposite the door again. Listening to the sounds of water running, I sat back and closed my eyes. Charlie took a seat next to me.

"Edward, I want to thank you for helping. You and Jasper have helped more than any of us could have done and because of that Bella is alive. She's safe and has a chance to live the life she wants. Renee and I have spent a long time saying no to her. We tell her she can't do this and can't do that in an attempt to keep her safe. She's been the one keeping herself safe though. When you're with her give her what she wants. She deserves that."

"I'll give her everything she wants and more Charlie. You don't have to worry about that."

"I know."

We sat in silence for a while longer before Rose came out. She gave me a quick hug and left, showing in her thoughts, the rest of our family panicked with worry. Charlie and I went back into Bella's room to see her now clean of dirt and smelling of strawberries.

"Hey there Bells. You get all the sleep you need, and you'll be back to normal soon enough. I'm going to head home because I know that's what you'd want me to do but I'll see you soon okay? Love you Bells."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and turned to me.

"Look after her Edward."

"I will Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow. Will you be here before Bella's transferred? Or will you go to Forks hospital?"

"I'll wait till she's been moved to Forks."

"Okay. I'll see you there then Charlie. Get some sleep. Bella's safe."

"You get some rest too Edward."

As he walked to the door, I nodded to him and he nodded back. He took one more look at Bella before leaving the room. I waited until he had climbed into his cruiser and driven off before sitting next to Bella. Rose had washed her body completely and used some strawberry scented body wash to get rid of the smell that had been coming from her. She's washed her hair and gave it more volume and shin to make her look healthier. I was grateful for that. I needed to see my Bella healthy because my mind was riddled with pictures of Bella from the videos we'd seen.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed my lips to the tip of her nose. No response came from her as I moved closer to her.

"I'm here Bella. I'm never going to leave you again. Please understand that I never wanted to leave you or stopped loving you for a minute. I left because I thought you'd be safer. I didn't want you to be in danger of others of my kind. I really thought it was best for you if I left. Please forgive me baby because I'll never be able to forgive myself. It was my fault you were hurt. If I hadn't left I could have stopped this from happening. I'm so sorry. I want us to try again; pick up from where we left off if you want. I'll give you more freedom in what you want to do. I'll respect your choices, even if you don't want me anymore. Just please get better baby."

I lay my head on the side of the bed and started to sob desperately. A small hand lay on my head and ran through my hair. I moved my head slowly to see Bella's open ever so slightly. Smiling gently, a few tears escaped her eyes as she could barely keep them open.

"I forgive you."

Moving her shaking hand from my hair, I leaned over her face. My hands cupped her cheeks and she weakly smiled up at me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I kissed her full on the lips and she responded to the kiss. When she needed to breath I pulled back but not far.

"You need to go to sleep baby. If not, the doctors will make you sleep."

She let her eyes close over, but she gripped onto my shirt. I took her hand in mine and moved it to the bed, so she was more comfortable.

"I'm staying right here baby. I'm not going to leave you."

I started to hum her lullaby as she drifted back to sleep


	12. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

It had been three days since we had found her. She hadn't woken up since the first time, but the doctor expected that. They didn't give an exact day when she'd wake up but the best they could do was predict she would wake up in the next few days. Her stitches had been changed once she had been moved to Forks hospital. Carlisle took over as her doctor once she got here. Only he, Rose and I had seen Bella since we'd found her. I hadn't left the room and refused to let any of the others see her until she had woken up. I wanted to be the only one there when she woke up. I was feeling possessive. Could you really blame me for wanting to be with Bella? She's my mate. My love. Charlie came every day for around an hour in the evening. I stayed in the room and sat in a chair in the corner. Charlie's thoughts, whilst clouded, showed that he was surprised by my dedication to Bella. Carlisle had convinced him to allow Bella to come to our house when she had woken up so that she could be under supervision whilst she recovers. It was either that or staying in hospital for the next week. Charlie knew that I'd be with Bella every minute of the day no matter where she was so agreed.

I was humming softly as I ran my fingers up and down her arm, occasionally pressing my lips to her silky skin. Her fingers twitched slightly when I kissed the crook of her elbow. Taking her hand in mine, I sat on the edge of the bed and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Bella. Can you hear me? Are you going to wake up for me baby?"

She squeezed my fingers gently and groaned lightly. Using my vampire speed, I ran to the light switch and flicked them off before taking Bella's hand in mine again. Her eyes flickered open to reveal her deep brown eyes. She stared into my eyes as she raised her free hand and cupped my cheek.

"You stayed?"

"Always baby. I'm never leaving you again."

I turned my head into her hand and sniffed in her scent.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Can I kiss you?"

"You kissed me without asking last night."

"What are you talking about? You've been asleep for three days Bella."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your body was exhausted and needed to recuperate."

"You left me?"

"No. I've been by your side the whole time Bella. Charlie's come by every day and the furthest I moved was to that chair in the corner. I told you I wasn't leaving your side once. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Thank you."

"Can I kiss you now Bella?"

"Yes."

I lowered my lips to hers as she threw her hands into my hair. I had to be careful, so her stitches wouldn't open up. Her lips were soft as they moved with mine. Pulling away so she could breathe, I leaned my forehead to hers.

"Carlisle wants to check on you. Talk to you about what happened. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Will you? You don't have to if you don't want to?"

"Shh. I'm not going to leave you alone in this Bella. You went through a lot because of me and now I'm going to help you get through it. I love you Bella."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you love me? Are you still against me being changed?"

"Can we talk about this later baby? It's not a good conversation for in hospital. Charlie's agreed to let you stay at mine for a while whilst you get better. I promise to talk about this though and listen to your side of your decision."

"Does that mean you might change me?"

"Yes."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled my head closer to hers.

"Thank you."

She pressed her lips to mine. Our lips moved together as I moved closer to her. When she needed to breathe, I moved my lips to her forehead where I continued kiss her. She pulled my lips back to hers as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"I have some conditions though Bella. We'll talk about it later though okay? We will have our forever though. I'm not letting you go again."

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Can I kiss you again?"

"Stop asking and just do it. You've never asked before."

"I didn't know if you'd want me to kiss you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Kiss me when you want whenever you want. We've been apart too long."

I didn't say anything as I pressed my lips to hers again.

"Can Carlisle come in now?"

"Don't leave me."

"I won't baby."

A moment later Carlisle walked and with a clipboard in hand. Bella's eyes teared up again when she saw him. He immediately placed the clipboard down and pulled Bella into his arms.

"It's okay Bella. You're gonna be alright."

"I missed you Carlisle."

"I missed you too Bella. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened."

"Don't, don't apologise. It's not your fault. I knew it would happen eventually."

"What do you mean Bella?"

He pulled back from Bella and wiped her tears of her face. Since I had moved to the side when he came in, I sat on the other side of the bed and kissed Bella's forehead.

"That's a different story dad. Can we deal with Bella's health first?"

"Of course."

A small smile fell on his lips as he took in Bella's face. The bruises that were dominant there before had started to fade. The cut on her chin was almost healed over and the stitched would come out soon enough.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Tired."

"I expected so. Are you in any pain?"

"My ankle hurts a bit and my ribs are sore."

"Okay. I'll get you some painkillers. Is your ankle aching, throbbing? What sort of pain is it?"

"A throbbing feeling."

"Alright. When I've got you the painkillers I'll take a look at your ankle."

"Thank you."

"It's my job Bella."

"No. Thank you for coming back."

"We couldn't stay away for long Bella. You're part of the family."

"You don't know how much that means to me. I love you Dad."

Carlisle wrapped Bella up in his arms again, being careful of her injuries.

'Why did you ever make us leave?'

He thought to me angrily. I just shook my head in his direction as he held Bella. Once he pulled away, he pecked her forehead and left the room slowly.

"I'm going to have to talk about it won't I?"

"Yes. But in your time. No one's going to force you into talking if you're not ready, but you will have to at some point."

"Will you be there for me when I do?"

"Of course baby. When you're ready tell me."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She hummed in contentment as I ran my fingers up and down her forearm. Taking her hand in mine, I continued to stroke her arm as our eyes locked together. In that moment it was just Bella and me. Nothing else mattered in the world but us.


	13. Second Family

**Second Family**

The door was pushed open by Carlisle causing Bella to blush bright red. She moved her eyes from mine to Carlisle's.

 _'Sorry Edward. Did I interrupt something?'_

"It's okay."

I whispered so as not to alert Bella to something.

"Take these Bella and I'll take the IV out of your arm."

Her eyes went wide as she looked down at her arm with the needle sticking out of her arm.

"You're alright Bella. Just look at me."

She turned her eyes to mine as I ran my fingers along her arm. Carlisle gave me the two painkillers for me to give to Bella. I took the cup of water from the side and held them out.

"Here you go baby. Take these."

Once she swallowed the pills, I pressed my lips to hers in order to distract her. It worked. She didn't notice when Carlisle took the needle from her arm.

 _'Thanks Edward.'_

I nodded slightly in recognition after I pulled away and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"There you go baby. No needle."

She looked down at her elbow again to see her arm void of all needles. She blushed again as she looked up at me.

"You did that on purpose."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You have no evidence."

"Thank you."

She pressed her lips to mine before lying back down and holding onto my hand.

"Let me take a look at your ankle and head then I'll consider letting you leave Bella."

"Can I not just leave anyway? You know I'll be safer at yours than here."

"For health reasons you may have to stay here for a while longer Bella. You're lucky that Charlie is letting you stay with us for a while."

"Did Alice have anything to do with that?"

"No. That was all Edward. Charlie's taken a liking to Edward since he came back."

She looked up at me with a large smile spread across her face.

"What did you do?"

"I came back for you."

"No, what did you really do?"

"I came back and sat outside your house in the forest for three days. When I didn't see you I went to the front door and talked to Charlie. He told me you had been taken. I've helped the search for you since then. I couldn't sit by and watch them go around and around in circles. I had to find you baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Pressing my lips to hers, I ran my fingers up her arm again. When we pulled away, Carlisle moved closer to us.

"Can I take a look at your ankle now Bella?"

"Of course."

"Let me know if it hurts."

"Okay."

He stood at the end of the bed and moved the light blanket off her leg to reveal a bandaged ankle.

"Can you move your toes Bella?"

She lay for a few minutes as she attempted to move her toes.

"No. I can't feel my toes and have no control over them. What's wrong?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at Carlisle.

"Don't cry Bella. There's no permanent damage per se. I was suspicious of nerve damage in your ankle and that would be the reason you can't move your toes."

"Does that mean I won't be able to walk?"

"For the time being you won't be able to walk. I'm sure Edward can help you with that though."

Even though her tears were running down her cheeks, she smiled up at me.

"I'm here for you baby. We'll get through this together."

"Together."

Pecking her lips, I kissed her tears from her cheeks. She turned to look back at Carlisle who was smiling at us both.

"When will it heal?"

'It's not good news Son.'

I held onto Bella's hand tighter, expecting the worst.

"It will never heal completely Bella. At some point you will be able to walk on it again but there will always be a slight pain."

"What if I'm changed?"

"You'll be perfectly fine. The venom will heal the nerves and you'll be able to walk and run perfectly well."

"So what I'm hearing is no more gym?"

We both started chuckling at her enthusiasm. Her tears were still running down her cheeks, but she was trying to see the better side. Me on the other hand was crushed. Bella wouldn't walk normally again. The life I wanted her to live wouldn't be there because of what those horrible men did to her.

"No more gym Bella."

I could tell she was trying not to cry for my benefit, but she needed to get this out. Anyone would cry when told they won't walk again.

"Cry baby. Let it out. You'll feel better if you do."

And she did. I held onto her as she cried floods of tears. Carlisle sat on her other side and helped comfort Bella.

 _'Are you really going to change her?'_

With venom in my eyes, I nodded slowly to him.

 _'Thank you, Son.'_

I pressed my lips to Bella's forehead as she calmed herself down.

"Please don't leave me."

"Never Bella. We'll have forever together. I'm not going to leave you again. I promise baby. I'm going to help you through this."

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella."

Bringing her lips back to mine, I combed my fingers through her hair.

"Relax baby."

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry Carlisle."

"Don't worry Bella. I understand how hard it is. Take as much time as you need."

I started to run my fingers up and down her arm again, calming her down.

"What happens next?"

"Well I'm going to take a look at it and then you'll head down to the neurologist for an examination. Whilst we wait for the results, I'll change the stitches in your head and check your ribs. We'll go from there."

"Okay."

"I'm not promising you can go home today but it will be at least six hours before you can go anywhere."

"Will Edward be allowed to stay with me?"

"I'll make sure he does. There will be a point during the neurology exam that he will have to sit outside. Will you be alright with that?"

"Yeah."

He stroked Bella's hair gently before moving back to the end of the bed.

"Ready Bella?"

"Yes."

Slowly, he undid the bandage on her ankle, having raised it slightly. Holding one hand in mine, I used my other hand to draw patterns along her arm and across her face. We both watched as Carlisle looked over her ankle. She didn't look in pain and I was grateful that she couldn't feel anything.

"Are you alright baby?"

"I can't feel it too much. There's a slight pain but it's bearable. I'm alright."

"Okay baby. Tell me if it starts to hurt."

She leaned up slightly and pulled my head to hers, bringing our lips together. When I pulled back to let her breathe I leaned my forehead to hers.

"Do you want to sleep baby?"

"That sounds nice but no. Not yet."

"Sleep soon baby. You need the sleep."

"I know."

"Then why don't you sleep?"

"Because I want to see your face. I've missed you too much Edward."

Her eyes welled up with tears again as she stared up at me, completely distracted from what Carlisle was doing.

"I've missed you too Bella. So much. I'm never leaving you again."

"Forever."

"Forever."

Pressing my lips to hers again, I moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I missed this."

"I missed this too Edward."

She wound her skinny, little fingers into my hair and attempted to pull my head to hers. Because of my strength it wouldn't have worked if I hadn't let her.

"Well Bella, you won't be able to walk for at least a couple of weeks but then we'll get you on crutches and see how you go. I'll have you sent down to the neurologist in a moment. There's no need to worry though Bella. You'll be walking again soon enough. Patience is the key. We're all here for you as well Bella. You've been a part of my family since Edward first met you."

Carlisle had rewrapped Bella's ankle and left it raised on a pillow. He sat beside Bella as she reached her arms up to him. Pulling her to him, she began to cry again.

"Thank you, Dad."

"I love you my daughter."

I moved to the side to allow them their father daughter time. When Bella pulled away, Dad lay her down and helped her become comfortable before wiping her tears away.

"Let's get you better."

"Thanks."

She held onto his hand as she held hers out her other hand for me.

"Come on baby."

"I'm ready."

Taking her now free hand in mine from Carlisle, he left the room to get a nurse.

"How are you feeling now baby?"

"Exhausted, achy and dead. I just want to sleep."

"You can sleep soon. Just stay awake a while longer then you can sleep all you like."

"I know."

She held a shaky hand up to my cheek and ran her thumb around in circles.

"Kiss me."

"With pleasure Bella."

Lowering my head to hers, I carefully pressed my lips to hers. She tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away after a couple gentler kisses.

"You have to be careful baby. Give it a couple of days and you can kiss me as hard as you like. You've got to watch your stitches."

"Okay."

I could tell she was starting to become upset, so I pressed my lips to hers quickly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to kiss you ever. I want to kiss you so much, but I don't want to hurt you baby. This is hard for you but it's also hard for me. I hate to see you hurt and to know that you won't walk properly again really pains me. You're my beautiful girl. Charlie's beautiful daughter. If you need anything at all, please talk to me. I love you Bella, no matter what and we will have our forever."

"I love you too Edward. It's hard. Really hard but knowing that you will let me change is carrying me on. Until I change, I'll have to get used to someone carrying me or using crutches. Once I have changed then we can go running together through the forest. I'll get to be just as fast as you and won't have to worry about falling over my own feet."

"I promise we'll have a race soon after your transformation and you're not a savage newborn."

"I doubt I'm going to be a savage newborn Edward. I've never been an outgoing person or all that energetic. I think I'll be fine."

"Everyone goes through the newborn faze. There are no exceptions."

"We'll see about that."

"We certainly will baby."

Running my fingers through her hair, I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"The Nurse will be here in a minute. She'll wheel your bed to the neurologist. She also wants to talk to me. See if I'll go out with her."

"Maybe we should show her who you're with."

"I like that idea."

Her fingers were thrown into my hair as I wrapped my lips up with hers. I heard the door open and the young nurse come in.

"So Miss Swan, let's get you down to neurology."

I don't think Bella heard her as we continued our kiss. When the nurse grew fed up of us, she coughed loudly. As Bella had no intentions of ending our kiss, I pulled away slowly before pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Let's go baby."

"Stay with me."

"Always."

I stood from the bed and took her hand in mine. She gripped it tightly as the nurse started to wheel her through the halls. After a couple of minutes the nurse wheeled her into the neurology room where a doctor was setting up some equipment. With a huff, the nurse left the room, closing the door rather loudly.

"Miss Swan, Edward. I'm Dr Campbell. Dr Cullen has told me that you may have some nerve damage. We're going to send electric currents through your foot to measure the rate it moves through your foot. If it starts to hurt or you feel uncomfortable let me know."

"Can you give me a minute please?"

"Of course. I'll just be outside."

Bella watched as he stepped outside the room. I looked down at my Bella to see her with tears in her eyes yet again.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"This isn't going to be anything like what those men did to you Bella. What they did was sick. No one's going to hurt you here baby. I'll be right here, by your side. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Come here."

Leaning down to her, I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her with as much love as I could. When I pulled away to let her breath she pulled my lips back to hers for another quick kiss.

"Don't let go."

"Never Bella. Give me a minute and I'll be back."

I quickly got Dr Campbell back into the room. He pulled a tray table over to the end of the bed and placed little pads on the bottom of her foot.

"Are you ready Bella?"

She nodded to him as she gripped my hand.

"Shh baby. I'm here."

Smiling down at her, I lay one hand on her cheek and rubbed soothing circles with the pad of my thumb. I listened to the electricity running through the machine and into her foot as she lay still.

"Do you feel anything Bella?"

"Just a slight pain."

"Can you feel this?"

A humming sound filled the room as he sent another shock of electricity through her foot.

"No."

"What about this?"

"No. Should I?"

"You've got a few broken nerves Bella. That would cause you to not feel anything. If you let me take a few x-rays, then I can determine the extent of the injury. Would you be okay with that?"

"Okay."

"I'll set it up, but Edward will have to leave the room for a few minutes. Will you be alright alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah."

He started to move things around as Bella's heart beat picked up a little.

"Calm down baby. I'll be just outside. If you need me at any point just shout and I'll be right back. No one and I mean no one is going to hurt you baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you."

"I'll be back soon baby."

"See you in a minute."

Pecking her lips, I stood up and left the room quickly. After a few minutes' Dr Campbell came out and let me back in. I was soon at Bella's side and taking her hand back in mine.

"You alright baby?"

"Yes. I'm doing alright. Scared."

"I know baby. I'm scared too but Charlie's here. He knows you're awake and is waiting for you back at your room. He's missed you so much baby."

"I've missed him too."

"When we get back to your room then I'll leave you two to talk."

"Go for a hunt. You need it."

"I don't want to be far from you."

"I'd rather you go whilst I'm with Charlie and Carlisle will be nearby if I need any help. Would you rather go now or when I'm at yours when we could spend some time just you and me."

"I'll go for a quick hunt then. I'm not going further than three miles out and will be gone no more than an hour."

"Thank you. I know it must be hard for you."

"Not anymore baby. I've missed you too much to even think about your mouth-watering scent. There's no chance of me drinking you up Bella."

"You want to though."

"Always. Your scent will always be the most delicious thing I've ever smelled but I love you too much to kill you."

"I love you too and don't worry; Charlie won't kill you."

"Thank you love."

I pressed my lips to hers before combing my fingers through her hair.

"Well Bella, I've sent your results to Carlisle and a nurse is on their way to take you back to your room. I hope you get better soon Bella."

"Thank you, Dr Campbell."

"No problem Bella. Edward."

He nodded to both of us before leaving the room. A different, older, nurse came into the room and helped wheel Bella back to her room, it wasn't long before Carlisle came back in.

"How'd it go Bella?"

"Not too bad. I couldn't feel anything though."

"I thought that would happen Bella. Don't worry about it. We'll get you back in one piece soon enough. Charlie wants to see you, but I thought we should talk about the results of your neurology exam first. We'll talk about your change later at our house and when that will be. I'm sure Edward has an idea of when he wants you changed."

"I do. I think you'll agree with me Bella."

"We'll see about that."

She pecked my lips without having to move far as I'd raised the back off the bed, so she could sit up. She held her hand out to my Dad and pulled him down in the chair next to her.

"Will I ever walk again? Without being changed."

"With crutches, yes. It will be almost impossible without the crutches though. Seeing as you can't feel your foot you wouldn't know how to put your weight onto your foot and balance properly."

"Okay. Will the change fix the nerve damage?"

"From what I know of, it will. When I was with the Volturi, I watched a lot of vampires passing through and being changed. I got to talk to some of them and found out about their lives as a human and vampire. There were different people who were badly injured or even disabled. Some had been in wheelchairs since birth but when their change was complete they could walk and run like any other vampire. You'll be fine Bella."

"Good. That's all that matters, I guess. So, how bad is it?"

"You've broken three nerves in your foot and they won't heal whilst human. For the next two months, you can't walk on your foot and I'm not letting you use crutches. You'll have to be carried everywhere; unless you want to hop, but considering you aren't the most stable of people, I'd rather you didn't try to. There will be times when your foot will flare up in pain but if you tell someone we can get you something to ease the pain. In two months you can start to use crutches, but I want Edward, Rose or me to help you at first. It will take some time for you to get used to using them as your arms may feel a bit weak at first."

"Can you or Edward do it? Rose doesn't like me that much."

"She does baby. I know how she treated you badly at first, but she does see you as part of the family. She's sorry for how she treated you and wants to help."

"I'll give her a chance, but don't you dare leave me."

"I won't baby. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

She pecked my lips and winced slightly.

"What's wrong baby?"

"My ribs hurt a little."

"Let me take a look at them for you Bella."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to help Bella?"

"Yes please."

"Alright baby."

Laying the bed back down again, Carlisle pulled the blanket off her torso and pulled the loose white top up and moved the bandage down her body to reveal her blue and black ribs.

 _'Edward place your hand over her bruises.'_

I looked at him like he was mad. You don't touch bruises especially when they can really hurt someone.

 _'Just do it. I'm a Doctor Edward and I'm your father for almost 100 years. Trust me.'_

Bella lay her hand on my cheek with her eyes questioning me.

"It's okay. Nothing important you need to know."

"Okay."

I slowly moved my hand over her ribs and lay my hand onto her bruise. Her hand automatically shot out to lay on top of my hand.

"Is this okay baby?"

"That feels nice."

Moving my hand gently over her bruise, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"None of your ribs are broken baby. Just bruised. That's good."

"Yeah. One less thing to worry about."

Her fingers interlaced with mine over her ribs as I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'm not going to wrap your ribs again Bella. I think it would be best for Edward to have his hand over them as much as possible. As mates, you have a bond that is unique to you. When someone's mate is near they can feel it within them and they sooth each other when they are in pain. Your connection means that Edward can help you with your pain."

"I'm glad I can do something to help."

"It's not your fault Edward."

"I know baby."

Pecking her lips, I ran my hand over her ribs gently.

"I think you should see Charlie before he explodes."

"I'll go and get him then when he leaves, I'll change your stitches in the back of your head. I can then consider letting you go home."

"Thanks."

He left the room quickly after kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to head out soon. You need some time with your father. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."


	14. Home

**Home**

After three dear and stray bear, my thirst was quenched. I couldn't wait any longer to get back to my Bella. After running back to the hospital, I walked the corridors before getting to Bella's room. Charlie had left, and Bella was talking with my Dad.

"… not a good idea Bella. There wouldn't be any way for us to stop him if he can't control himself. We can't take that risk for your safety and his."

"I know but I want him to do it."

"I understand Bella. The connection of mates is very special. Why don't you talk about it with him?"

"Okay."

Were they talking about me? What did Bella want and why would it put her at risk?

Putting my thoughts to the back of my mind, I opened the door and walked in. I was at my Bella's side in an instant.

"Hey baby."

"Hey. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I pecked her lips and ran my fingers through her hair.

"What's going on then?"

"I've changed Bella's stitches and removed the ones in her chin as well as bandaging up her foot tightly. Bella you're on bed rest for the next two weeks. Where ever you stay, you aren't allowed to leave bed."

"Okay."

"We were waiting for you before deciding where Bella's going to stay tonight."

"Do you want to come to ours tonight or stay here baby?"

"I want to go home."

"Let's get you home then Bella. If you can wait half an hour, then I'll be off duty and can drive you both home myself."

"We'll wait. I don't mind."

"I'll see you both later then."

He pecked her forehead before giving me a stern look.

'Don't stress her out Edward. She needs rest.'

I nodded to him as Bella yawned widely. Once he left the room, I leaned my forehead to Bella's and placed my hand back over her ribs. She closed her eyes and a small smile lay on her lips.

"You like that do you baby?"

"It feels so good."

She hummed as I started to move my thumb in small circles.

"How are the others?"

"I haven't seen them in a while."

"Why?"

"I've been here with you."

"But before that?"

"I was alone for a while. It hurt to be away from you and seeing my family with their mates really hurt. I went off by myself before coming back here."

"What made you decide to come back?"

"I couldn't be away from you. I thought leaving was what was best for you, but I didn't think about your feelings. I thought you'd move on easily and forget about me quickly. Then I came to the conclusion that you loved me. That you actually loved me."

"Of course I love you. How can I not? You're perfect to me Edward. I love you."

"I know. I know you do, and I love you too baby. So much."

Pressing my lips to hers, I moved her over in the bed and lay down next to her.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

I pressed my lips to hers over and over again as I moved my hand over her ribs. She moaned into my mouth and threw her hands into my hair.

"My Bella. My beautiful baby. My mate. I love you so much. I can't wait for forever to start."

We kissed for another long few minutes before I pressed my lips to her forehead and held her tired form close to me.

"I need to talk to you tonight baby. It's important."

"What's it about?"

"You and me. Our future together."

"Why not talk about it now?"

"Because I'd rather not talk about it in a hospital. They aren't my favourite of places and our future's special. I'm sure you have some questions and demands of your own."

"They aren't demands, more like, requests."

"Whatever you say baby. As long as I get forever with you then I'm happy, but I do have some request as well."

"I guess we'll either have to agree or compromise."

"I'd rather agree than have to compromise baby."

"Then you'd better give me what I want. I'm not willing to compromise on this."

"That's my stubborn girl. We'll have to wait and see what each other's requests are then."

"I guess we will."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Slowly, I pressed my lips to Bella's. I kissed her tenderly with all of my love for her in the kiss. Needing to be closer to her, I wound one of my legs up with hers and pulled her body to mine.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I love you; need you in my life."

"My every breath is for you Edward."

Her breathing was heavy as she pulled my lips back to hers. After five minutes of deep kisses, I held her close to me as she caught her breath.

"Sleep baby. I'm not letting go of you."

Before she could say anything, she had relaxed into me and was fast asleep.

"I love you Bella."

Pecking her forehead, I turned onto my back, so she was lying on my chest. I combed through her hair, soothing her head from any pain she may be in. I listened to Carlisle's thoughts as he went through some paper work for another patient of his. Apparently, they'd been feeling pain in their stomach, but it turned out that they were pregnant. A baby. I looked down to Bella's stomach and imagined it round with a baby; my baby. I wanted to give her a child. I know she doesn't mind giving up children to be with me, but she doesn't know what she'll be missing out on. Since I had been changed I'd sometimes thought about having children but never really considered it as something I really wanted to experience. Now that I have my Bella though I couldn't help but think about having a little baby with her. I could imagine it now. A baby girl with Bella's brown hair and brown eyes. She'd be as sweet, kind, caring, beautiful and amazing as Bella.

"Edward?"

"Sorry, I didn't see you there Carlisle."

"What were you thinking about so hard?"

"It doesn't matter. Bella fell asleep about ten minutes ago."

"Okay. As much as I don't want to move her whilst she's asleep, I think she'd feel more comfortable waking up at our house than in here."

"She will be alright, though won't she?"

"As long as you do let her become one of us then she will be perfectly fine. You just have to help her through this until then."

"I know. She's so delicate though. She could break so easily."

"But that won't happen Edward. You're love for her will stop you from hurting her even if it's an accident. If you need any help Edward, just talk to your mother or me. We're here for you, both of you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Come on Son. Let's go."

I moved Bella from my chest and lifted her into my arms carefully. We walked slowly to the car so as not to jolt her around too much. It was a quick drive home as Carlisle drove quickly whilst I sat in the back with Bella laid across my lap. When we pulled into the drive, the rest of the family was alerted to mine and Bella's presence. They all assembled in the living room, awaiting our entrance. Lifting Bella back into my arms, I carried her to the open door and straight into the living room. Esme came over first and stroked her hair softly.

"How is she?"

"Exhausted."

She pressed a kiss to her forehead before Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"She'll be fine eventually dear. She just needs time."

"Jasper's filled us in on what's happened. Thank you for coming back Edward."

"I couldn't stay away mom. Not from my Bella."

I stared down at her as the others moved closer.

"Edward?"

"Hey Ally."

"She'll wake up in ten minutes. I think it's best if you take her to your room. She'll be more comfortable."

"Thanks Ally."

"Can I change her clothes? Just a clean top and pants."

"Yeah. Let me get her settled first."

"Can I help Edward?"

"Of course Rose. Just watch her foot."

"Why?"

I looked to Carlisle for help.

"Bella has three broken nerves in her left foot."

"What?"

"Rose, she won't be able to walk again. Not until she's changed."

There was a stunned silence throughout the room as we all watched Bella's sleeping form.

"Does she know?"

"Yes. She took it surprisingly well. She's cried a few times but that's only to be expected for someone in her position."

"Come on Edward. She needs to go to bed. She'll be awake soon."

"Okay Alice. Calm down."

She ran up the stairs half dragging me by the arm but making sure Bella wasn't knocked about. She left to her room and left me to carry Bella the rest of the way up the stairs to my room. I carefully lay her down on my bed and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I'll be back soon my love. I love you."

"Love… too."

"I will be back soon baby."

Alice came bounding into the room and pushed me out of the door just before Rose came in.

"Go talk to the others for a while. We'll look after her for you. She'll be perfectly fine."

"I know Ally. If she wakes up tell me."

"We will Edward. The longer you argue the longer it will take for you to have her in your arms again. Go talk to the others."

"I'm going."

I ran down the stairs as they closed the door over behind me. As soon as my foot hit the bottom step, Esme was wrapping her arms around me.

"Don't ever leave that girl again Edward."

"Never mom, never."

"You are going to change her though?"

"Yes. I love her too much to not."

She led me to the couch and pulled me down next to her. The other's sitting around us. We talked about what was going to happen next before I heard Bella's heart rate pick up. I was at her door in a minute when Alice opened the door.

"One minute. Esme's going to make her some soup."

"Thanks Alice, Rose."

They left the room as Bella started moving about in my bed. I sat on the side of the bed and combed my fingers through her hair. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and she looked up at me through her long eyelashes. A smile graced her lips as she took my hand in hers.

"Hey baby."

"Hey."

We stayed there for a while, staring into each other's eyes, needing that little connection. She moved herself over and motioned for me to lie down beside her. Placing my head beside hers, I slipped my hand under her shirt and lay it over her bruised ribs. Her eyes closed over as she moved herself closer to me.

"Change me."

"I will."

"When?"

"Soon."

"After graduation?"

"Yes."

"How long after?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"There are somethings that I want you to do as a human Bella and I'm sure you will want to as well."

"What like?"

She took her hand from mine and lay it on my cheek. I reached into my back pocket and removed a small satin box, hiding it from her.

"I've known you just over a year Bella, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. We've been through a lot together and separately but know that I will always be here for you when you need me. I love you Bella and I will never love anyone in the way I love you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Opening the box, I placed it in her hand and watched a tear escape her eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes, I'll marry you Edward."

I pressed my lips to hers and took her hand in mine. Slowly, I slid the ring onto her finger before entwining our fingers.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Bringing my lips back to hers, I pulled her to me gently and didn't let go. She said yes. She actually said yes. We were going to get married. She was going to be my wife. My wife.

"My Bella. You've made me so happy baby. We're getting married."

"Married. You'll be my husband; my amazing husband."

"And you'll be my wife; my beautiful wife."

I crashed my lips back to hers and rolled her over onto her back. She hooked her fingers under my shirt and yanked it over my head and threw it onto the floor. Her small hands ran over my chest as she tried to pull me closer to her. When she had to breathe I kissed along her jaw and down her neck. I felt her blood pulsing through her veins beneath my lips but had no cravings for her blood. Continuing to kiss her, I moved my lips along her shoulder and back to her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella; forever."

"Forever."

Turning over, I held her to me as she lay her head on my shoulder and placed her hand on my chest, showing off her ring. I tangled my fingers with hers and wrapped my other arm around her shoulders.

"Are your hungry baby?"

"Yeah."

"Esme's made you some soup if you want it."

"She didn't need to. I could have made something."

"You're on bed rest. You know that baby."

"I know."

I pecked her lips as Esme knocked on the door.

"Come in Mom."

She slowly pushed the door open and came over to us both.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey Mom."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry. I'm happy though; really happy."

Bella moved her hand over my chest and moved closer to me. Esme sat on the edge of the bed and placed a bowl of soup to the side.

"I bet. I'm happy for you both. You deserve to be together and we love having you as part of our family Bella. If you need anything at all just ask and one of us will get it for you. There's no need to worry about anything."

"Thanks Mom."

"It's no problem Bella. Eat your soup and get some rest. We can talk more when you've caught up on your sleep."

"Okay. Can Jasper come up first though? I want to talk to him."

"I'll see if he'll come up."

"Thank you."

I helped sit Bella up and Esme gave her the bowl of soup before leaving. Moving Bella in front of me, I sat her between my legs as she started on her soup. Leaning my chin on her shoulder, I placed my hand over her bruise again and gently rubbed small circles into her ribs. She relaxed into me as her hand flew to my hand.

"I've got you baby. Keep eating."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

She returned to her soup but made sure I was constantly moving my hand over her ribs. Once she had finished her soup I quickly moved the bowl away from the bed, without moving my hand from her.

"Jasper wants to know if he can come in."

"You can come in Jasper."

She moved herself further back into my chest as I wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Hello there darlin. Am I glad to see you."

"Hey Jasper."

"You wanted to talk to me."

He sat on the edge of the bed, where Esme had been not that long ago.

"I don't blame you for what happened on my birthday. It wasn't your fault; it wasn't anyone's fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"I shouldn't have tried to attack you though Bella. I shouldn't have let myself become so thirsty."

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you and neither does Edward or anyone else."

"But you were hurt Bella. If I hadn't attacked you, then Edward wouldn't have made us leave and Johnson wouldn't have kidnapped you and you'd still be walking."

"I don't care if I can't walk Jasper. I will eventually but for now I just have to live with it. You helped find me. You didn't have to, but you did. You spent hours working a computer because I stopped you from finding me. By contacting me whilst I was there, you gave me hope to continue fighting and brought Edward to me. You're my brother Jasper I could never blame you."

"You're part of this family Bella. You always have been."

"Thank you for everything you've done Jasper."

"Your welcome darlin."

I let her go as she leaned forward into Jasper's arms before leaning back into me.

"You should sleep Bella. I know how tired you are. I'm surprised you haven't dropped asleep yet anyway."

He stood up and made his way to the door and turned around.

"I can't wait till you're a newborn Bella. I think it will be interesting."

"I can't wait either Jasper; forever with Emmett. What fun?"

Her sarcasm seeped out of her voice as she rolled her eyes. Emmett's voice echoed throughout the house in reaction.

"HEY!"

"You know I love ya Emmett."

'Edward, tell her that she'd better watch out.'

"I'm not going to tell her that Emmett."

'Why not?'

"Because I won't let you anywhere near her if you think like that."

"What did Emmett say?"

"Nothing important baby. He was just trying to wind you up, but he won't, or Rose will kill him."

"Oh."

"Come on. You need more sleep baby."

"Stay with me."

"I won't leave you once, my fiancee."

"Fiancé, I love you."

"I love you too, my fiancée."

Pressing my lips to hers, I turned her round and lay us both down.

"Go to sleep baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	15. Over 100 years old but still a teenager

**Over 100 years old but still a teenager**

The next two weeks passed by in a similar way. Bella'd sleep until late in the morning when Esme or Rose would bring her something to eat. Alice would help Bella dress. Jasper would come and talk with us for a while before Esme brought Bella some lunch. Emmett would then spend about an hour trying to make Bella laugh constantly. They'd each spend the afternoon coming up and talking to Bella and me. Esme would then bring Bella dinner at about eight before she would fall asleep again. Carlisle had talked to us both about her health and her change. We'd agreed we'd get married within the second week of graduating and her change would be just over three weeks after that. I'd agreed that we'd have a proper honeymoon where we'd consummate our marriage. As scared as I was of hurting her, this was the only thing she had asked me for whilst she was human. She'd agreed to marry me, and I'd agreed to change her; I wanted to give her something special that she wanted more than anything else; that she didn't already have. The love in her eyes when I agreed was unbelievable. The others had been out hunting when we'd talked about it and when they came back they knew something had happened as Bella and I were in a full out make out session. They didn't bother us but went to their own rooms instead. Apparently, Jasper was so affected by our emotions he sent them out to everyone else as well.

The new information I'd given made Bella want to move about more. As she kept reminding all of us that she couldn't feel her foot but could still move her legs perfectly fine. She hadn't left the bed but would roll about and sit up by herself. No one had spoken about what happened when she was gone or how she knew Johnson. Everyone knew what we knew about Bella. From her resistance of the pain to Johnson almost becoming her stepfather. We were all waiting for her to get rid of her exhaustion before talking to her. She knew we wanted answers but never said anything. She was biding her time and I'd give her all the time in the world.

"What are you thinking about so hard honey?"

I looked down at my Bella's worried face as she ran her hand over my bare chest.

"You. I'm always thinking about you baby."

She turned over and straddled my waist, her hair forming a curtain around our faces.

"What about me?"

"You're beautiful face. The fact that I get you forever."

"Say it again."

"Forever."

She hummed before pressing her lips to mine.

"I love that word."

"I know baby, because we are going to have forever together."

"Forever with my Edward."

"More like forever with my Bella."

She captured my lips with hers and went to undone the buttons of her shirt. We'd been practising for our honeymoon. It was helping, I didn't want to hurt her and the steps we were taking was helping with my control. She had received three finger prints from me and I'd told her we couldn't do this anymore. After seducing me into it, I managed not to bruise her again but progress further. I had never initiated it but never stopped Bella.

"I want to do it."

"You'd better not take too long, or I may have to do something about that."

"I will never disappoint you baby."

Her hands wound into my hair as I started to undo the buttons on her shirt. I never once took my eyes off her eyes and when I finished undoing the last one, she smiled down at me with an evil glint in her eye. Removing her hands from my hair, she sat up and slowly pulled the shirt off her shoulders. It was still hanging on her arms, but her body was free from it. I took in the small fitting, black laced bra that graced her body. Sitting up, I held her arms out and pulled the shirt off her arms completely. After dropping it to the floor, I turned her over so my knees where resting on either side of her hips. I ran my hands over her bruised ribs and grazed just below her breasts.

"You're beautiful."

"I'd be more beautiful naked."

I was so glad my family wasn't home because they'd have no clue what to say and Bella would be mortified when she realised.

"I have no doubt that you are baby but please don't make this more difficult than it already is. Four months. I promised you in four months. I've listened and will give you this; give you me. You just need to give me four months."

"Four months is too long. I want you now."

"Well, I promised four months. I'm not ready yet baby. Please, I'm scared."

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Blindly, she wound her fingers back into my hair.

"I know. I'm sorry honey. I'll get dressed. You have to trust yourself though. I trust you with my life. We're getting married. I'm human and you're not exactly. Trust is a big part of our relationship."

"But not the biggest. Love is the biggest part of us. It always will be."

"I love you too Edward and I am sorry. Let me get dressed."

"No baby. Stay like this for a little while."

"You like me like this, do you honey?"

"I may be over 100 years old but I'm still a teenage boy on the inside. I know that you're a sexy little seductress waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"You know me so well honey. In four months, when we've said I do and flown to god knows where, you will know exactly what I can do. We are going to have the best three-week honeymoon ever."

"I was thinking baby."

"You have to stop thinking. It never results in anything good."

"I think you'll like this. Just hear me out."

"Okay honey. What was it you were thinking?"

She shifted her body slightly to become more comfortable under me. I placed my hands over her bra and palmed them gently. Her eyes closed in reaction as she moaned loudly.

"If you aren't a raging newborn then I want to take you away. Somewhere to be alone together."

"What about the others?"

"They won't mind too much. Rose and Emmett took ten years away from the family after they first got married. I don't think they'd mind if we left for a while. They all understand the power of a mate's connection. I want us to spend time together away from everyone though. Away from school, family and people. We'll be newlyweds, and everyone will expect us to be having sex. Why not live that? We can be together whenever we want without worrying about being interrupted by anyone. Would you want that? To go away with me."

"I'd love that. Sex every day. From you."

She had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open as I moved my hands faster.

"Are you trying to imagine it baby?"

"No. I am imagining it."

"What? Me, naked on top of you; ramming my hard cock into your tight ass pussy."

"Yes."

"Show me."

She gripped my cheeks and placed her forehead to mine as her breathing started to become laboured. My head was suddenly filled with images of Bella screaming my name as I pounded into her, grunting and groaning.

"You have one amazing imagination my Bella. I promise that will happen one day. Give it time and all your fantasies will come true."

"What about this one?"

She was bending over a chair as I slammed myself into her ass hard and fast.

"That one. I love that one."

"What about this?"

She was tied to the bed, her legs spread wide as I licked at her pussy before slowly entering her. I watched as I blindfolded her and tortured her constantly.

"You like the sound of that sort of stuff do you my Bella?"

"Only with you."

"Do you have anything else hiding in that mind of yours?"

"This."

I was lying in this exact bed with Bella hovering over me in the same clothes as she was wearing today. She kissed down my chest and my head fell back into the pillows. Her fingers fiddled with the buckle on my pants before she pulled them down my legs. She traced her fingers round the waist band of my boxers before hooking into them and slowly pulling them down my legs. My prominent hard on sprang free and she ran her hands up and down it. I watched as she cupped my balls before taking me into her mouth.

Without waiting to see what happened next, I crashed my lips to hers and flipped us over. Her mind once again was silent to me.

"Make your dream come alive Bella."

Her eyes lit up and her face was covered in a smile. She crashed her lips to mine before beginning her descent down my chest. I watched her move until she looked up at me. The excitement in her eyes was amazing to see and her heart was doing a new dance. I placed my hands over my chest as she continued down my body. My head resting against the pillows, I closed my eyes and let myself feel everything Bella was doing to me. I felt her hands on my member, I felt her lips surround me, I felt her move up and down on me as I pulsed in her mouth. I'd never felt anything like it before. In that moment I wasn't scared of hurting Bella. I wasn't scared of leaving bruises on her body. I wasn't thinking about what was going to happen next, my mind was on what was happening in the moment.

Once I'd released for the first time, Bella swallowed it all before crawling up my body, her hand on my cock.

"You are amazing baby."

I pulled her lips to mine and slid my tongue into her mouth.

"Do you want a repeat?"

She squeezed my cock tightly and fiddled with my balls.

"Not right now baby. The others will be home soon. You are utterly amazing though."

"I do my best."

I brought her lips back to mine as I palmed her covered breasts again.


	16. Johnson

**Johnson**

Two days after our progress Carlisle had allowed Bella to go down into the living room as long as she was with one of us. I never left her side apart from the times I was forced to hunt. Alice would usually stay with Bella and they'd plan our wedding for hours on end. Bella hadn't been sleeping through the day any more. She'd been tired but didn't sleep. I'd kept a careful eye on her because she'd become quieter, more drawn back.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby."

"I want to tell you."

"Tell me what baby?"

"About what happened."

"Okay baby."

"Let's go to the living room. The others will hear anyway."

"You sure baby. They will leave if you want them to."

"No, it's okay. They're family."

I lifted her into my arms and carried her down the stairs. The others had gathered in the living room after hearing Bella's words. They were curious to what really happened. Slowly, I placed Bella on the couch and sat beside her. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and took her hand in my other.

"Johnson was going to marry my mom when I was three. He had killed people before, but no one knew of him in Arizona. He was safe there. My mom, she fell for him. One day she was going on her daily run when she fell into Johnson. He walked her home and fed her compliment after compliment. A couple weeks later he moved in with us. I never trusted him. When he was around my mom he'd always be looking over his shoulder as if someone would come out of a bush and attack him. My mom would never leave me alone with someone unless she trusted them. When she started leaving me with Johnson he was nice at first. He would take me out for the day or read books with me. As much as I didn't trust him I didn't want it to end. My mom seemed happy and I wasn't having a bad time. After a while though things got worse for me. Johnson stopped doing things with me but would tell my mom we were. He'd lock me in my room without anything to eat or drink for the whole day. He threatened me. He told me he'd hurt me if I told my mom anything. I didn't listen to him. I knew he'd hurt me if I did say anything, but I couldn't sit by and let my mom live with him. He always stopped me before I could say anything. He'd beat me as punishment. He then realised his threats to me weren't working so he started threatening my mom. It worked. I couldn't let him hurt my mom, she was all I had. Then it got even worse. Johnson proposed to my mom and she said yes. About a week after that she went out with some friends, leaving me alone Johnson. Only I wasn't alone. He had taken me to my room and closed the door. I think he forgot to lock it, but I can't be sure. I had heard a door bang closed and I thought he had left. He hadn't. I left my room. I was starving and dehydrated. I fell down the stairs. I did it often enough for it not to hurt. When I was on the ground though I heard noises coming from the basement. I went down there, and he was there."

Her voice had been a constant monotone throughout her tale. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she continued on.

"A month before a nine-year old girl from across the street had gone missing. There was no evidence as to whether she had run away or been kidnapped. The search was still going on. She was there. With him. He had tied her to the ground and gagged her. He raped her. I watched him rape a nine-year old girl before he knocked her out. I ran out of the basement, but he saw me. He chased after me and held me to the ground. I thought he was going to rape me next. He didn't get the chance. We heard my mom's car pulling up out front. He threatened me. He told me he'd kill my mom and the girl if I said anything. For the next two weeks, when my mom was gone, he'd drag me down to the basement and make me watch what he did to the girl. She died. She hadn't eaten for a long time and she didn't have anything to drink either. I'd managed to sneak some food down to her when I was left at home alone. You'd think he would have stopped after she died. He burned her body and scattered the ashes in her garden. Her parents wondered where the black ash had come from. They never knew it was their daughter.

"Two days later, Johnson had another girl. She was fourteen and from the street over. She knew me. She'd seen me alone at school before and stopped to talk to me. Johnson was arrested three weeks after bringing her in. She was alive but only barely. She's still alive now and got married three years ago. What happened still haunts her though and that's the worst part. Not when it happens but having to live with it for the rest of your life.

"Johnson taught me computers. He thought that if he taught me things like that young, I'd be really good at them when I was older. He didn't think his plan would fail. Once he had been arrested I made it look like my mom was living in Europe. If anyone tried to find her online, they'd end up in Germany. Then when he got out I made her move and I came here. I didn't hide myself online, I wasn't scared of him. When I came here I made a clear trace of where I was. I was leading him away from my mom. I knew he was coming."

Her eyes had gone cold by the time she finished. She was holding onto my arm tightly as I'd moved her into my lap.

'Edward, her emotions have vanished.'

"What?"

'One minute she was feeling extreme rage and the next nothing. I can't feel anything from her.'

Her body was limp as I shook her slightly. There was no response.

"Carlisle?"

He knelt down in front of me and looked into Bella's eyes.

"She's gone into shock. Take her to your room Edward and lay her down. Esme get me some smelling salts please."

I ran with Bella to my room and pulled the comforter back. Carefully, I lay her down on our bed, her eyes were still open but blinking from time to time. Carlisle came in with Esme just behind him. Closing my hand over Bella's, I ran my finger round her ring. Carlisle wafted the smelling salts in front of her nose causing her to breathe in deeply and her eyes close.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

"Mmmm."

"Open your eyes for me Bella."

"Sleep?"

"You can sleep soon Bella. You need to eat something first. Rose is making you a bacon sandwich."

"Just sleep."

"No Bella. You need to open your eyes. Look, I'll turn the lights off, but you need to eat something first Bella."

"Fine."

The lights clicked off and her eyes fluttered open.

"Baby?"

"Come here Edward."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

"Eat something baby. You need it."

"Can I sleep after?"

"Sure baby. It would do you some good."

"Thanks honey. Love you."

"I love you too Bella."

She ate her sandwich quickly before lying down and dropping to sleep. I pulled the comforter over her and held her to my side. She moved herself onto my chest and curled up into a ball.


	17. Wedding

**Wedding**

It had been three months since Bella had told us about Johnson. We'd graduated two weeks ago even though Bella had a lot to catch up on. She worked hard though and got there. She'd started to use the crutches two months ago and was good at using them. There was a point when she left for a week. She went to visit her mom alone. I still don't know what she did there. There would also be times when she'd go to Charlie's. She'd ask to go alone and come back in alone. Carlisle had given her the all clear to drive. Rose had created a strap for Bella's foot. It meant that she just had to move her leg to stop the car. I felt safer when she took my Volvo instead of her truck. She was hiding something from me and Carlisle too. Every time he noticed me nearby, his thoughts would change from one thing to another. I don't even think Alice knows. Her thoughts had constantly been on mine and Bella's wedding. I was marrying Bella. Whilst Alice had made most of the decisions Bella had the final say in everything. There were times when Bella cried due to the stress she felt. I'd remind her, what it was all going towards and that soon we'd have our forever. Forever with my Bella; as husband and wife. Never once in my existence did I think I'd be marrying such an amazing woman.

The day had arrived. I'd no longer be alone in my family. I hadn't seen Bella since last night. She'd gone home to Charlie for the first time since before she was kidnapped. Charlie had encouraged her to stay at ours as he wanted someone to be around all the time. What with him working a lot or going down to La Push he couldn't give Bella the help she needed. He accepted that and saw that I was willing to help Bella with what she needed. Alice had gone to get her early in the morning whilst I was still out. I hadn't been away from Bella for more than a few hours since we'd come back. I wanted to take her back into my arms and hold her close to me. I could hear her heart beating from upstairs. I'd been confined to Carlisle's study to get ready. Alice didn't let me leave until I was perfect. I then started to greet the guests. A lot of them where from Forks. I didn't want that many people attending, but Alice insisted. She said that next time we could do a small one. When the time came, I stood next to Pastor Webber and Carlisle.

The sound of the wedding march filled my ears as Alice made her way down the aisle. Then I caught sight of Bella. My Bella. She had her arm linked with her father's as he led her down the aisle. Her other arm was in a crutch. As much as I hated it, I was glad she only needed one. Her dress was beautiful. There was a lace flowered pattern covering her torso. Beneath that the skirt of her dress bellowed out around her legs. With every step she took you could see the white shiny pumps Alice had allowed Bella to wear. She wanted her to wear heels but when Carlisle pointed out the impossibility of it.

My eyes met Bella's and a large smile broke out across her face. Her heart picked up as she came to a stop. Everyone turned to watch as Carlisle walked down the aisle and took the crutch from her hand. He then made his way back down the aisle and handed the crutch to Jasper. After he stood next to me again, Bella started to walk back down the aisle without the crutch this time. She was slow, but she was walking. It took everything within me not to run to her and scoop her into my arms. When she got to me, Charlie passed her over to me. She rested her wait on her good foot as she moved closer to me.

The ceremony began but I wasn't really listening. The only thing I could hear was Bella's heart beating. The only thing I could see was her face. Her eyes shining up at me as I cupped her cheek.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then in front of these witnesses I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I wrapped one arm around her waist and stepped towards her. Bringing my lips to hers, there was no one but us in that moment. I had a wife and I loved it. When I pulled away, everyone was clapping around. Bella's eyes were filled with tears much like her mother.

"Forever."

"Forever."

For our first dance as husband and wife, I lifted Bella on to my feet and spun us round the dance floor we then danced with others before I took Bella into my arms again. My wife. I smiled down at her beautiful face and never took my eyes of hers as we danced. Alice then whisked her away to change into her travelling dress. When she came back down the stairs with the help of her crutches, I scooped her up into my arms as Alice carried the crutches away.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella. My wife."

"My husband."

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting outside to say goodbye."

"Okay."

With her in my arms, I carried her through the rice rain to our waiting family. I placed her on the floor by her parents who took her into their arms.

We said our goodbyes before climbing into my Aston Martin. I drove us to the airport before carrying my wife to the plane. We were on our way to our honeymoon where we'd finally be alone and happy.

 **-x-**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **This is the end of this story. I do have ideas for a sequel but that won't be up for a while. (Have other stories in the works at the minute instead)**

 **Thanks for all your support through this story**

 **Love you all,**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
